Venganza del corazón
by BellaCassiopeaBlack
Summary: La guerra terminó, y han pasado algunos años. Ella siempre estará dispuesta a dar una segunda oportunidad a quien la busque, y él, si bien ha recomenzado, buscando ser un hombre de bien, siempre será un Malfoy. Una mala decisión y un sentimiento descubierto tardíamente, no serán suficientes para evitar la venganza que desea su corazón.
1. Chapter 1: Bell Beach

_Lo sé! Antes que nada, debo decirlo... Todo el universo Harry Potter, así como también sus personajes, le pertenecen a nuestra querida J.K Rowling._

 _Esta historia es mi primer fic, así que espero de todo corazón que disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo. Y ahora, los dejo con el primer capítulo._

 **Capítulo 1. BELL BEACH**

\- ¡Corre Crookshanks! … ¡Ahhhhh!… ¡corre que Ron nos atrapará!

Una castaña de 18 años corría por Bell Beach, acompañada de un feo gato que a momentos se detenía para observar a su dueña mientras jugaba como una niña.

\- Oh vamos Hermione… Sabes que te atraparé! Jajajaja… te atraparé castaña y habrás corrido en vano!

\- ¡No lo harás Ron! Sabes bien que ya no soy esa flacucha que Harry y tú vencían de buenas a primeras.

Y así era, porque de aquella niña flacucha y de pelo enmarañado ya no quedaba mucho. La debilucha ratona de biblioteca se había retirado, dando paso a una atractiva joven, de curvas definidas que, sin ser exageradas, formaban una hermosa figura. Su rostro seguía siendo el mismo, de rasgos finos y hermosas facciones, pero ya no era más el de una niña, era el rostro de una joven mujer que había madurado entre duelos y peligros. De una niña que se vio obligada, como muchos de sus amigos, a olvidar los libros y los juegos para dar cabida en su vida a una guerra en la que, si bien resultaron vencedores, sólo hubo pérdidas y derrotas.

\- Por Merlín Mione…. Si no llegamos en 10 minutos con tus padres, enviarán a Harry y Ginny por nosotros – Murmuró el pelirrojo entre divertido e irritado, deteniéndose a unos metros de la castaña, observándola mientras ésta admiraba el atardecer.

\- ¿No es bello, Ron? – Decía mientras giraba el rostro hacia su amigo – ¿No es maravilloso que, a pesar de todos los deseos de exterminio de un grupo de desquiciados puristas, tengamos el placer de admirar lo que la vida nos da sin preocuparnos por cuidar de nuestras vidas a cada paso que damos?

\- Es hermoso Mione… Sí que lo es – Mencionó el pelirrojo sin apartar los ojos del rostro de su amiga, mientras suspiraba hondamente.

\- ¡Muy bien Ron, tú ganas! ¡Creo que ya te he vencido muchas veces por hoy!… vamos Crookshanks… Caminemos a casa - Y tomando el brazo de su amigo pelirrojo, emprendieron camino a la casa de playa que los señores Granger mantenían en Australia.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde todo el horror que vivieron en la guerra. Después de la batalla final y de haber acompañado a los Weasley en todo el dolor que significó la perdida de Fred, decidió ir en busca de sus padres. Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, cuando un día de invierno después de 3 meses en Sidney, dio con la consulta odontológica de los doctores Wilkins, nueva identidad que ella misma otorgara a sus padres el día que decidió hechizarlos. De ahí en adelante, fue una vertiginosa carrera por ayudarles a recobrar su memoria, y con ello, la familia que tanto extrañó durante la guerra. Finalmente, luego de numerosos exámenes, y exhaustivos tratamientos, los mejores especialistas de San Mungo en enfermedades causadas por hechizos, lograron revertir el poderoso obliviate aplicado por la castaña, regresándole así a sus padres. Sin una gota de rencor, los Granger entendieron y disculparon el actuar de su pequeña, haciéndole prometer que jamás volvería a decidir por ellos. Ellos eran sus padres, y eran quienes debían protegerla y no al revés. No importaba cuantos años tuviera, ella siempre sería su pequeña ratoncita.

\- Al fin llegas Mione… tus padres ya estaban algo nerviosos – Saludó Ginny, su mejor amiga – Creo que aún sienten que en cualquier momento los abandonarás nuevamente – Agregó en suaves murmullos, que sólo fueron oídos por la castaña.

\- Oh Ginny… lo sé... ¿Creo que sólo debo dejar que pase el tiempo no? – Preguntó esperanzada.

\- ¡Así es amiga, ya verás como el tiempo lo curará todo!... ¡Ahora, vamos por esa lasagna que ha cocinado tu madre! – Dijo tomándola de la mano, mientras cruzaban el umbral de la casa – ¡Vamos Mione, entremos de una vez, antes que Harry y mi hermano acaben con toda la comida!

\- Jajajajaja… Ay Ginny, los chicos jamás cambiarán, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Jamás Mione… jamás!

Y así fue como los cuatro leones pasaron el verano en Australia, acompañados de los señores Granger, en la casa de Bell Beach. Era una casa pequeña, pero no por ello menos acogedora, y los padres de la castaña disfrutaban de la compañía de su hija y sus amigos. Se habían prometido que jamás se separarían de ella mientras ella así lo deseara. No eran ciegos y sabían que su niña, su ratona como amorosamente la llamaban, se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita que ya levantaba pasiones entre los jóvenes, aunque ella aún no lo notara, especialmente en su amigo pelirrojo. Sin embargo, ellos podían ver que su hija solo veía en Ron, a uno más de sus mejores amigos. Y es que estaban seguros que de no haber sido por Harry, Ron y Ginny, su hija no habría podido sortear la guerra sola… y ellos sin ella tampoco.

Aquel sábado era el último día de sus vacaciones. Ya por la tarde, habían recogido todas sus cosas y se encontraban preparando sus maletas para el viaje de retorno a Londres. Después de todo, ya no eran unos niños y el momento de regresar a sus trabajos había llegado con el inevitable final del verano.

Ginny y Hermione se encontraban preparando sus maletas en el cuarto que compartían en el primer piso de la casa, cuando un chico azabache asomó la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta.

\- ¡Hola chicas! Vengo a ver si ya se encuentran listas. Con Ron queremos ir a la feria de artesanía a comprar algunos obsequios.

\- ¡Hola Harry! Pero pasa… no te quedes en la puerta. Ya estamos casi listas, ¿verdad Mione? ¡Ven acá elegido! Ven y dale un beso a tu novia que ya te estaba extrañando – Dijo la pelirroja, guiñándole un ojo en tono coqueto.

\- Jajajaja.. ay chicos, de verdad que ustedes nunca cambiarán – pronunció la castaña mientras observaba cariñosamente a sus amigos.

\- Lo sabes Mione….esta pelirroja y yo jamás nos volveremos a alejar – Dijo el azabache mirando a su novia con amor infinito.

\- ¡Bien babosos!… Creo que no los acompañaré a la feria. Esta es nuestra última tarde aquí y aprovecharé de disfrutar del atardecer en la playa… Son las 6 de la tarde... Mmmm… ¿les parece si nos vemos aquí en dos horas?

\- ¡En dos horas será ratona! – Dijo Harry cariñosamente.

\- En dos horas, entonces – Dijo la castaña guiñándoles un ojo, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Amaba esa playa, y amaba también sus atardeceres. Bell Beach, era su lugar, cada año iba allí de vacaciones con sus padres. Para ella era un lugar místico, y no precisamente por la magia que podía conseguirse con hechizos, no. Era su lugar mágico, porque era donde podía disfrutar del amor de su familia, de sus padres, sin mayores preocupaciones. Porque el verano, sus veranos, eran su momento, el momento en el que podían disfrutar libremente y sin más responsabilidades que divertirse.

Comenzó a caminar hacia un pequeño roquerío, desde donde podía admirar sin bullicios, cada puesta de sol. Era su momento y nada podía borrar la sonrisa que asomaba en ese instante en su rostro… Nada, excepto una pequeña snitch dorada que revoloteaba a su alrededor, una pequeña snitch, volando en una playa repleta de muggles que desconocían la existencia de la magia. Una pequeña snitch, poniendo en peligro el tan resguardado Estatuto Secreto de la Magia.

Se detuvo en seco, y nerviosa, comenzó a mirar a todos lados, rezando a Merlín y al mismo Dumbledore que ningún muggle se diera cuenta de la pelotita dorada, y mucho menos, que lograran ver lo mismo que ella, un chico irresponsable que sobrevolaba esa parte de la playa, subido en su escoba, sin importarle ser descubierto. Pero ella era Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, condecorada con la primera orden de Merlín, mejor bruja de su generación y de Hogwarts desde Rowena Ravenclav, y ese mago loco, la iba a oír… Ohh sí... la iba a oír y no le quedarían ganas de poner en juego, el secreto de su mundo.

\- Ey chico! – Le grito al hombre que hacía piruetas en una moderna Nimbus – Tú! ¡El de la escoba… es a ti a quien le hablo! – Insistió molesta, al ver que era completamente ignorada – Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste – Murmuró sacando la varita de su morral – No digas que no te lo advertí… Accio escoba! – Y la brillante Nimbus voló a sus manos, mientras su dueño caía al suelo en un golpe seco.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios? – Murmuró el chico poniéndose de pie, y dirigiéndose raudo hacia la mujer que había convocado su recién estrenada NImbus, último modelo.

\- Tú, estúpido niñato, cómo se te ocurre volar una escoba en medio de una playa donde cualquier muggle podría descubrirte? – Producto de la distancia, aún no podía visualizar su rostro, pero por su figura, ya había concluido que se trababa de un chico.

\- Oh vamos, nadie viene a este roquerío a esta hora – Decía el chico, mientras se dirigía a esa chica menuda que tenía su escoba en sus manos. Por la distancia, no podía visualizar claramente su rostro, sólo distinguía su figura femenina y delicada - Por lo visto, la loca está de muy buen ver - Pensó mientras sonreía de lado, y seguía caminando hacia la chica.

\- Oh no… oh no. No puedo creerlo… no Merlín por qué a mí? – Por fin había logrado distinguir el rostro de chico, y esas facciones eran inolvidables.

\- Oh no… Por Salazar... habiendo tantas locas en el mundo, justo tenía que cruzarme con su abeja reina – Murmuraba el chico, mientras reconocía aquellas inconfundibles facciones.

\- Malfoy!?

\- Granger!?

\- La misma. Qué haces aquí Malfoy? Lo último que supe de ti es que estabas en América, jugando por un equipo de quidditch.

\- Hola Granger! Bonito vestido – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada – Creo que, no tendría por qué contestarte, pero dado que tienes secuestrada mi escoba, te contestaré como una especie de pago por el rescate… He decidido jugar por un equipo de Inglaterra, y estoy disfrutando de unas pequeñas vacaciones antes de incorporarme a los entrenamientos.

\- Oh! Creí que jamás querrías volver a Inglaterra Malfoy – Dijo la chica, con calma, mientras le regresaba la escoba al rubio.

\- Yo también lo creí Granger, pero me ofrecieron una excelente oportunidad. Además, padre contraerá matrimonio en unas semanas, y quiere que conozca a la desdichada que será su mujer.

\- Malfoy, por qué me cuentas todo esto? – Preguntó la castaña observando al chico con cautela – Después de todo, nunca hemos sido amigos… ¡Por Godric, ni siquiera nos hemos tratado nunca como dos compañeros normales!

\- ¿Pues qué quieres que te diga Granger? Los tiempos cambian, y la gente se arrepiente. ¿Nunca es tarde para empezar a comportarnos con civilidad, no crees? – Preguntó el rubio mientras estiraba su mano hacia la chica, ofreciendo un tácito acuerdo de paz.

\- Tienes razón Malfoy, nunca es tarde para tratarnos con civilidad – Contestó la castaña, mientras respondía al gesto del rubio, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

\- Vaya Granger, veo que aún tienes ese feo gato – Dijo el chico, mientras apuntaba a Crookshanks.

\- Vaya Malfoy! Veo que aún sigues siendo un odioso hurón.

\- Vaya Hermione… veo que aún no olvidas nuestro cuarto año.

\- Jajajaja.. cómo olvidarlo Draco? Cómo olvidarlo?

Y así fue como una sencilla conversación se convirtió en el primer paso de una amistad que sorprendería a muchos, y que los llevaría a ambos a transitar juntos por un camino lleno de inesperadas sorpresas.


	2. Chapter 2: El juego comienza

**Capítulo 2. EL JUEGO COMIENZA**

Ya habían transcurrido seis meses desde que el patriarca Malfoy desposara a su flamante y joven esposa. Dos años y algo más, desde que la guerra acabara, llevándose con ella, la vida de muchas personas. Dos años y algo más, desde que Narcisa Malfoy abandonara el mundo de los vivos.

Y ahí estaba Draco, dueño de una elegancia única y de unos exquisitos modales, sello inequívoco de la crianza de Narcisa Black, sentado el sofá de un risueño Blaise. Bebía una copa de vino,y trataba inútilmente de recordar el nombre de la última chica que había pasado por su cama, mientras relataba al moreno, sus aventuras de la noche pasada.

\- ¡Te lo juro Blaise! Esa chica era fuego puro, no te imaginas amigo.

\- ¿Por Merlín Draco, cuando te tranquilizarás? Sé que ayer fue una fecha difícil, pero de verdad rubio… si Narcisa estuviera aquí, no creo que sintiese orgullo de ver a su hijo convertido casi en un vividor, arriesgando su puesto en la selección de quidditch de su país – Dijo el moreno, abandonando su sonrisa y observando a su amigo con seriedad.

\- Blaise, dejaré pasar el que hayas mencionado a mi madre, sólo porque para ella fuiste un hijo más – Decía el rubio mientras hacía el esfuerzo de recordar algo importante – Dos años Blaise, tan sólo dos años tuvieron que pasar para que mi padre se casara otra vez… Y no con cualquier mujer... no! ¡Se casó con una chiquilla Blaise! Por Merlín… con una chiquilla de mi edad, con la sádica de Daphne Greengass, que cuando vio que no llegaría a más conmigo, fue a por mi padre… y vaya que el idiota cayó redondo en sus redes.

\- ¿Qué puedo decirte viejo? Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. Es un hecho, la Greengass mayor es tu madrastra y eso no cambiará… Ahora… creo que es mejor que te duermas amigo. Sólo espero que mañana cuando despertemos, tus ideas se hayan aclarado.

\- Está bien Blaise, gracias por recibirme otra vez en tu casa.

\- ¡No hay problema amigo! Serpientes, pero leales, ¿lo recuerdas? ¡Ya duérmete Malfoy!

\- Oooh, por supuesto cariño, buenas noches! – Exclamó el rubio, burlándose de su amigo.

\- Buenas noches primor, y lo siento, pero lo nuestro no puede ser. ¡Ya amo a tu mejor amiga! – Contestó el moreno, soltando una carcajada.

\- Auch Blaise! ¡Has roto mi corazón, pero sé que Pansy sabrá quererte tanto como yo!

\- Jajajajaja.. ya descansa rubito… adiós!

\- Jajajaja…Hasta mañana Blaise!

Y acomodándose en el sofá, el rubio trató de dormirse, pero las ideas para vengarse de su padre por haber olvidado tan rápidamente a su madre, no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño. Sabía que ya no era un niño, sin embargo, si había algo que pudiera hacer para molestar a su padre, lo haría. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Ahora debía dormirse, porque si no se despertaba a la hora, habría una castaña muy, pero muy molesta con él.

\- Granger – murmuró recordando a su nueva amiga.

Sí, su amiga. Habían transcurrido algunos meses desde que se la encontrara aquella tarde en Bell Beach, prometiéndose mutuamente, que una vez establecidos en Londres, se reunirían a conversar sobre sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Y eso hicieron, se reunieron una semana después de su encuentro de verano, y a ese primer encuentro, le siguieron muchos más.

Tuvieron la conversación de rigor, donde ambos se perdonaron, donde el rubio expuso sus motivos para actuar como lo hizo, de cómo fue coaccionado para convertirse en mortífago y tratar de matar a Dumbledore, por temor de que asesinaran a su madre. Cosa que finalmente, sucedió.

La conversación en la cual la castaña, le expresó el odio que sintió por él cuando fue torturada en la Mansión Malfoy, ante sus ojos y nula reacción.

Una conversación en la cual Malfoy, agradeció haber sido salvado en la sala de menesteres.

Una conversación en la cual la castaña, prometió darle la oportunidad de conocerse nuevamente, y de comenzar desde cero, como si jamás se hubiesen visto antes de ese día.

Y así fue como logró dormirse, con la imagen de una risueña castaña en la mente.

\- ¡Vamos Malfoy! ¡Despierta!

\- Rrrrgggg… mmmmm…. No quiero… rrgggg…

\- ¡Ya Draco! ¡Tienes exactamente 1 hora, para levantar tu trasero de mi sillón, darte un baño, y llegar a tu desayuno con Granger!

\- ¡Demonios Blaise! ¿Por qué no me lo recordaste antes?! – Dijo exaltado el rubio, mientras saltaba del sofá directo a la ducha.

\- Jajajajaja.. diablos amigo, quien diría que la castañita lograría domarte?

\- ¡No digas idioteces Blaise, sólo somos amigos!

\- Pues eso no es lo que dicen sus ojos, cada vez que brillan al verte, viejo.

\- Olvídalo… ni siquiera es mi tipo. Es más, ¿te imaginas lo que diría mi padre, si un día llego y la presento como mi novia?

\- Lucius Malfoy moriría pequeño hurón… sí que lo haría…

\- Así es… nada podría ser más terrible para padre, que su pura sangre se mezclara con la sangre de una muggle – Dijo el rubio pensativo – ¿verdad Blaise?

\- Ooh no, para ahí Draco, detente ahora! – Dijo el moreno, cambiando su cara de relajo a una de pavor absoluto – No sé qué estarás pensando, pero esa cara que pones no me gusta nada. Es evidentemente que los engranajes de tu mente han comenzado a funcionar, y nada bueno resulta cuando eso ocurre.

\- ¡Vamos Blaise, llevas meses diciéndome que debo sentar cabeza… que ya va siendo hora de estabilizarme con una buena chica, pues qué crees, la encontré!

\- Draco? No alcanzo a entenderte. Acabas de decirme que Granger no es tu tipo. ¡Eres un mentiroso Malfoy!... ¡Vamos rubio! Ábrele tu corazón al viejo Blaise – Decía el moreno esbozando una sonrisa cómplice hacia su amigo – Siempre la he considerado mona, es suspicaz, divertida y tierna, además de inteligente, ¡y hermosa… mira que los años la han favorecido ehh! … ¿Desde cuándo Draco? Cuéntame… ¿desde cuándo notaste que amas a nuestra castañita?

\- ¿Nuestra castañita? – Dijo el rubio, mientras una extraña sensación de molestia hacía eco en su estómago – Olvídalo Blaise, tú ya tienes a Pansy. Además, a Hermione sólo la quiero como una amiga… Por Merlín Blaise, de verdad la quiero, pero la castaña está a años luz de encajar en nuestros círculos sociales. Es cierto que ha mejorado con el tiempo, y que he aprendido a apreciarla, pero sabes tan bien como yo, que jamás podría enamorarme de ella – dijo pensativo – Ella no es como nosotros.

\- ¡Vaya Draco! Sólo escúchate, suenas tan snob y purista como en tus mejores tiempos – Dijo molesto el moreno – Qué tiene de malo Hermione? ¡Es una chica maravillosa! Y te ama Draco, contra todo pronóstico, esa chica te ama, sólo hay que observar el brillo de sus ojos cuando te tiene en frente, y tú, maldito purista, sólo estás ahí parado, haciendo un monologo sobre el por qué Hermione Granger no podría pertenecer jamás a nuestra "alta y pura sociedad" – Replicaba el moreno, haciendo comilla mientras pronunciaba esto último.

\- Oooh vamos Blaise. Ya te dije que no la amo y que sólo nos une algo fraternal, además no sé por qué tanto instinto defensor para con ella, después de todo Blaise, es MI amiga - Refutaba el rubio, en tono posesivo – Y tú, sólo eres un chico que le agrada y al que tolera, por extensión de nuestra amistad. Te lo advierto, Blaise, no te metas en mi relación con Mione.

\- Y diciendo esto último, el rubio abandonó el departamento de su amigo, no sin antes despedirse con un seco apretón de manos.

\- Adiós Draco – Se despidió Blaise, aunque el rubio ya había cerrado la puerta tras él, y no podía oírlo – Sólo espero que cuando abras los ojos, no sea demasiado tarde para tu corazón de hielo.

Una hora después, y a 5 manzanas de allí, una linda castaña, enfundada en un elegante vestido azul eléctrico, que se amoldaba como guante a sus finas curvas, entraba a una pequeña cafetería de Londres. Sus largos, y aparentemente suaves bucles castaños, su menuda y liviana figura, sus grácil caminar sobre unos bellos zapatos de diseñador, todo ello acompañado de una radiante sonrisa, atraían sobre ella todas las miradas. Y la castaña, ajena e ignorante de todo lo que provocaba a su alrededor, saludaba en un efusivo abrazo a su rubio amigo, que ya la esperaba bebiendo un café, y repasando mentalmente, todas las formas posibles de tortura para aquellos estúpidos que observaban a la castaña con cara de lobos hambrientos.

\- Vaya Mione… luces hermosa! – la saludó haciendo uso de sus ya conocidos modales de don Juan, esbozando aquella sonrisa ladeada, marca registrada de los hombres Malfoy.

\- Te lo agradezco Draco, pero no es necesario que apliques tus tretas de Casanova conmigo, recuerda que sólo somos amigos – Dijo la castaña, con un casi imperceptible tinte de tristeza en su voz, aunque no pasó desapercibido para el rubio.

\- Mmm…Quizás eso podría cambiar – Dijo el rubio en un murmullo apenas audible.

\- ¿Qué dices Draco? Si no hablas fuerte, no puedo escucharte.

\- ¡Demonios Granger! No es mi culpa que esa hermosa cabecita de risos no pueda dejar de pensar en mí – Mencionó Draco, en tono coqueto, elevando una ceja.

\- Vaya Malfoy, ya estaba pensando que habías dejado a tu enorme ego abandonado en Norteamérica… jajajajaja… te parece si pedimos nuestro desayuno?

\- ¿Nerviosa Granger? – Decía el chico, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña.

\- Ni en tus sueños hurón – Dijo la chica algo cohibida. No sabía por qué, pero cada vez que estaba frente al rubio, su carácter grifindor se esfumaba, dejándola a merced de los encantos engañosos de la serpiente. Y, a quien quería engañar, estaba realmente jodida, sólo habían bastado unas semanas de salidas y tiempos compartidos, para que el chico se robara su corazón. Y vaya que había sido difícil mantener su amistad, en especial, lo que le costó que Harry y Ron, sus amigos de toda la vida, pudieran aceptarlo. Dos semanas sin dirigirle ni siquiera el saludo, habían hecho que perdiera la esperanza de recuperarlos, pero gracias a Ginny, eso ya no era un problema. Si bien, no aceptaban su amistad con el rubio, la respetaban y confiaban en su criterio, y con eso era suficiente para ella.

\- Hermione – Pronunció delicadamente el rubio, en un estado de ensoñación absoluta – Realmente…eres hermosa - y tomando suavemente su mentón, la beso dulcemente tomándola por sorpresa.

\- Draco… qué haces? – Preguntó la castaña en estado de lividez, mientras besaba de vuelta al rubio, sintiéndose en el cielo – Qué hacemos Draco?

\- Nos besamos Mione... nos besamos – Le dijo acariciando tiernamente su mejilla, hasta que de un momento a otro pareció recobrar su lucidez y se alejó bruscamente de la castaña – Demonios Draco, piensa fríamente, creo que es momento de comenzar con tu plan de venganza para molestar a Lucius Malfoy – Se dijo mentalmente.

\- ¿Y ahora qué Draco? – Preguntó suavemente Hermione, mientras trataba de calmar a su acelerado corazón – Si sabes que los amigos no van por ahí besándose, ¿verdad?

\- Mione, sé mi novia – Dijo, como si se tratase de una orden.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que seas mi novia, no es tan difícil de procesar ratona. Sólo dices sí o no – Dijo fríamente al darse cuenta de que la castaña dudaba, sintiéndose por primera vez, nervioso. Aunque claro, era un Malfoy, y sus confusas emociones estaban perfectamente ocultas tras una máscara de suficiencia.

\- Vamos Draco, no te molestes… es sólo que esta situación me pilla de sorpresa – Contestó dulcemente, pero en tono firme – Pero sí Draco, acepto ser tu novia – Dijo esto último, sonriendo con ilusión.

\- Muy bien señorita Granger – Dijo el rubio, sonriendo, mientras soltaba su respiración retenida- este viernes iremos a cenar a la Mansión Malfoy con mi padre y su esposa.

\- Pero Draco – Decía mientras acariciaba suavemente su mano – ¿No te parece que es un poco pronto para eso?

\- Bueno Mione, entiendo que no quieras cenar en la mansión, ni volver a ver a mi padre – Contestó el rubio, mirándola a los ojos, y poniendo una cara de cordero degollado.

\- Ok Draco, ¡está bien! Cenaremos con tu padre. ¡Hurón manipulador! Pero que quede constancia, que sólo lo hago porque así lo quiero… y no porque uses esa ensayada carita de cordero hambriento - Dijo riendo, mientras le mostraba su lengua.

Estaba siendo un maldito desgraciado y lo sabía, tal como Blaise lo había predicho, la castaña lo amaba, lo veía en cada gesto de cariño que le prodigaba, y aunque él la veía sólo como una amiga, y sólo así creía amarla, le había pedido ser su novia, y había desplegado todos sus encantos para convencerla de aceptar la cena en la Mansión Malfoy, sólo porque sabía que esto desagradaría a su padre y de paso a Blaise, ya que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le había molestado enormemente la férrea defensa que el moreno había hecho de la castaña. Era su amiga, la amiga de Draco Malfoy, el cariño más puro que poseía en su vida, y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo ni siquiera con su mejor amigo. Porque la amistad de la leona, le pertenecía, y un Malfoy, no compartía.

El juego ya había comenzado, y sólo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control y así nadie saldría lastimado.

Por otro lado, Mione pensaba en todo lo ocurrido en la cafetería, sabía que Draco no la amaba más que como a una amiga. Sabía también que la estaba usando, ya que antes de salir de su casa, una carta de Blaise la había advertido al respecto, pero ella era Hermione Granger, la valiente Hermione, y nunca rechazaría un reto. Menos el reto que Draco Malfoy suponía, porque ella lo amaba, y su inteligencia y cariño lograrían que él la amara de la misma forma. Sólo necesitaba tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3: De amigos y verdades

**Capítulo 3. DE AMIGOS Y VERDADES**

\- Muy bien Hermione Granger… ¡Cuéntamelo todo a la cuenta de ya!... ¿Cómo es que eres la novia del hurón y que mañana irás a cenar a la Mansión Malfoy? – Decía una ansiosa pelirroja.

\- Por Merlín Ginny, ¿qué quieres que te diga? – Preguntó una exasperada Hermione – Desde el momento en que sentí mis sentimientos cambiar, fuiste la primera en saberlo… y es que todo esto me parece una locura, amiga. ¡Jamás imaginé que sería la novia de Malfoy, es decir, nos odiábamos… Ron y Harry aún lo odian… Maldición Ginny! Los chicos me odiarán.

\- ¡Olvídalo Mione! Si no quieren conocer la furia Weasley, no se interpondrán en lo absoluto. ¡De eso me encargo yo! – Exclamaba la pelirroja, al más puro estilo Molly Weasley.

\- Jajaajaja… de verdad pelirroja…¡me asustas!

\- Jajajaja… ¡anda Mione! mejor vamos de compras, tenemos un vestuario que preparar para la noche de mañana. ¡Haremos que ese hurón babee por tus huesos castaña!

\- Oh oh… espero no arrepentirme de esto – Murmuró suavemente Hermione, para que su amiga no pudiera oírla.

A pesar de los deseos de la castaña, el día viernes llegó casi volando. Hermione decidió descansar de su trabajo ese día. Si bien, su puesto como jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, le otorgaba completa autonomía sobre sus tiempos, de todos modos, envió una lechuza al ministro Kingsley, avisando que se tomaría aquel día libre, a cuenta de sus eternas vacaciones pendientes. Para nadie era un secreto que la heroína de guerra, se entregaba completamente a sus cruzadas por las criaturas desvalidas, olvidándose incluso, de sus períodos de descanso.

Ese día, se reuniría a almorzar con sus amigos. Sólo esperaba que todos pudieran llegar a la cita, así soltaría la noticia de su noviazgo de una sola vez y sin anestesia. Sonrío recordando cuánto habían madurado sus chicos desde que cursaron su último año en Hogwarts, luego de la derrota de Voldemort.

Contra todo pronóstico, Harry Potter, se había convertido en un excelente maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, y Neville en el nuevo profesor de Herbología. Juntos, impartían clases en su amado Hogwarts.

Ginny Weasley, decidió continuar con su carrera en el quidditch y jugaba profesionalmente por las Arpías de Holyhead. La distraída Luna, luego de concluir Hogwarts, había emprendido un viaje con su padre, con el fin de buscar nuevas criaturas mágicas.

Y Ron, su impulsivo pelirrojo, se había convertido en un respetable auror, jefe del mejor escuadrón del ministerio, y estaba dedicado a dar caza a los mortífagos renegados que aún vivían bajo la estúpida esperanza de reavivar los ideales del maniático mestizo, que, por mucho tiempo, reverenciaron como su líder.

Entre los recuerdos de sus amigos y los preparativos para esa noche, fueron transcurriendo las horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la ciudad, en un lujoso barrio residencial, tres serpientes tenían una acalorada discusión. Draco Malfoy era atacado sin contemplaciones, debido al egoísmo absoluto de sus recientes decisiones.

\- ¡Mierda dragón! Te advertí que no lo hicieras.

\- Vamos Blaise, tampoco es que para ella sea un sacrificio ser mi novia. Somos amigos, ahora también novios, y cuando todo se termine, seguiremos siendo los amigos de siempre.

\- Eres realmente estúpido Draco – decía una elegante pelinegra al borde de estallar en cólera.

\- ¡Vamos Pansy! ¿Tú también me sermonearás?

\- Draco, Granger nunca ha sido mi amiga, pero somos buenas compañeras de trabajo y hemos aprendido a tolerarnos con el tiempo. Ella es justa, y buena, y honesta…. ¡Demonios dragón! Ella es una maldita griffindor de pie a cabeza, y ha sido la única que nos ha dado la oportunidad de recomenzar desde cero, incluso, aún antes de que tú, maldito hurón egocéntrico, te reaparecieras en su vida.

\- Querida Pansy – Acotó el rubio sin mostrar sensación alguna en su pálido rostro – te recuerdo que soy tu amigo desde mucho antes…

\- Olvídalo dragón, no quiero volver a escucharte hablar de tu "noviazgo" – dijo de forma irónica, mientras tomaba su bolso para acudir al Ministerio – No seré parte de esto dragón, oh no… no lo seré. Sólo te diré algo Draco, porque sé que tu maldito ego te cubre los ojos, y no te deja ver la realidad. No la dañes dragón, no sigas con ese estúpido plan de joder a tu padre, porque se te puede salir de control, puedes dañarla y con ello a ti mismo, y quizás cuando tu frío corazón comience a romper su hielo, ya sea demasiado tarde – y diciendo esto último, ingresó a la chimenea para dirigirse al Ministerio, a través de la red flu.

\- ¡Pansy está loca¡ ¿qué le has hecho Blaise? Soy un Malfoy y no me enamoro, lo saben.

\- ¡No viejo! El loco eres tú. Te lo advertimos Draco… - Dijo en un tono que no admitía replicas - No digas después que no lo hicimos – Y diciendo esto último caminó directamente hacia la chimenea, con la elegancia tan típica de todo slytherin.

Algo muy parecido había ocurrido entre la castaña y sus dos amigos. Como era de esperarse, ni Ron ni Harry, estaban de acuerdo con el noviazgo de Hermione. No confiaban en el rubio, y creían que éste sólo jugaba con su amiga. No es que no la consideraran lo suficiente mujer para enamorarlo, al contrario. Sin embargo, aquel instinto tan desarrollado, logrado después de tantas aventuras y peligros, les decía que algo allí no encajaba, pero decidieron callar sus teorías y acabar con la discusión, antes de que a alguno se le escapara algún comentario imprudente que pudiera dañar su amistad.

Ellos sólo querían lo mejor para la castaña. Para Harry, era su hermana, la que siempre había estado ahí para él, y siempre la cuidaría y protegería, ante todo. Para Ron, era su amiga, y la mujer que amaba, aunque hace tiempo se había resignado a quererla desde la distancia, como su mejor amigo; durante su último año en la escuela, lo habían intentado como pareja, pero no habían funcionado.

Neville sólo esbozó una sonrisa y cariñosamente, tomó la pequeña mano de la chica entre las suyas. Le hizo saber que, si bien el rubio no era de su agrado, le daría el beneficio de la duda. Sin embargo, también le advirtió que apenas la viera derramar una lágrima por Malfoy, no habría nada que lo detuviera para unirse a Harry y Ron, y juntos darle su merecido al rubio.

Ginny sólo le sonrío y en un sentido abrazo, le demostró todo lo que no decía en palabras. Era su mejor amiga, parte de su familia, aunque no compartieran la misma sangre, y siempre estaría ahí para ella.

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores altibajos. A las 6 de la tarde, Hermione comenzó a arreglarse con la ayuda de su pelirroja amiga. Si bien, no entendía cómo podría necesitar de tanto tiempo para alistarse, aceptó encantada los consejos de Ginny. Esa era una noche importante y ella quería lucir radiante para su rubio. Dos horas después, la castaña estuvo lista.

\- ¡Oh Hermy! Te ves arrebatadoramente hermosa. ¡El Hurón no podrá dejar de babear por ti! – Decía Ginny, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- ¡Gracias Ginny! Aún no puedo creer que esta sea yo – Decía, mientras trataba de convencerse que era su propia imagen la que le devolvía la vista desde el espejo.

\- ¿Pero qué dices Hermy? Eres hermosa.

\- ¡Gracias amiga! Pero creo que jamás había lucido así, tan… tan ¿encantadora?

\- Jajajaja…no Mione, no luces encantadora, sino que arrebatadoramente encantadora.

\- Jajajajajaja…. Estás loca pelirroja

\- Jajajajajaja… pero así me quieres ratona!

Luego de ver cumplida su misión, la pelirroja se marchó a la madriguera.

A pesar de saberse una digna representante de la casa de los leones, la castaña no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Era la primera vez que pisaría la Mansión Malfoy luego de ser torturada en la sala de dibujos, y fue entonces, en ese pensamiento, cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Comenzaba a pensar que toda la situación era una locura, y quizás, aún estaba a tiempo de reconsiderarlo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de cambiar su decisión, ya que justo en ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta de su departamento.

 ** _POV DRACO_**

Muy bien Draco, ya estás aquí, sólo debes golpear la puerta, y recoger a Hermione, que debe estar más nerviosa que tú - Pensaba el rubio mientras se paraba frente a la puerta. Dio dos golpes secos, y medio segundo después, vio a una hermosa castaña, sonriendo frente a él.

\- ¡Hola Draco!

\- Por Merlín… Woooo… Ya sabía que era hermosa, pero enfundada en ese vestido verde, y con ese recogido en el pelo, de verdad que luce preciosa – Pensaba el rubio, mientras recorría a la castaña de pie a cabeza.

\- Draco… Draco, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Por Salazar, sólo espero que la maldita de Greengas no haya invitado a otros chicos a la cena. No señor, no dejaré que nadie se acerque a Hermione mientras esté vestida así. Sí, eso es, es mi amiga, y debo protegerla de cualquier baboso, eso es – Seguía dialogando mentalmente consigo mismo – ¿Eeh? ¿Por qué Hermione me hace señas como si estuviera loco?... ¡Oh! Estúpido Draco… Vamos di algo.

\- Draco… ¡Draco! – Le gritó la castaña, mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¡Diablos Hermione! Golpeas como un chico – Decía el rubio, al tiempo que se sobaba el brazo – Sólo creí olvidar algo y estaba tratando de recordarlo, ratona. Ya vámonos, ¿estás lista?

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres un idiota, Malfoy? Y sí, ya estoy lista – Le dijo tomando su cartera – Ya vamos, no hagamos esperar al señor Malfoy – Sonrió irónica.

\- Muy bien señorita Granger, sosténgase de mi brazo.

\- Muchas gracias señor Malfoy – dijo la castaña, al tiempo que sorprendía al rubio con un casto beso en los labios.

Y diciendo esto último, ambos se desaparecieron rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4: La fiesta

**Capítulo 4. LA FIESTA**

Aquella noche, la Mansión Malfoy estaba reluciente, tanto que a Draco le vinieron a la memoria, las fiestas que su madre organizaba cuando él era un niño. Llenas de brillo, de clase, y del encanto Black.

Observó a Hermione a su lado. La castaña dirigía su mirada hacia la entrada de la mansión con cierta aprehensión, mientras, inconscientemente pasaba una mano por la cicatriz en su brazo. Y entonces, se castigó mentalmente. Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido y egoísta, olvidando todo lo vivido por Hermione, cuando estuvo atrapada en su casa. La euforia de saber que lograría hacer pasar un mal rato a su padre, lo había segado completamente. Tomó la barbilla de la chica y esta vez fue él quien la beso. Sin embargo, fue un beso distinto al anterior, este beso estaba cargado de pasión, anhelo y necesidad. Esta vez, era él quien dirigía el beso, y que Merlín lo perdonara, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionado como nunca antes. Esos labios le sabían a chocolate, y temía que fueran igual de adictivos. Como le fue posible se separó de la chica y la miró de forma cálida.

\- Hermione, sé que fui yo quien prácticamente te obligó a que me acompañaras esta noche, pero… en serio, pequeña – le hablaba mirándola a los ojos – si no te sientes segura de querer entrar ahí, no lo haremos.

\- Draco, sí… digo… no – Producto del beso, aún no lograba hilar bien sus ideas – Es decir, no te preocupes, en algún momento debo superarlo, y después de todo, soy una griffindor ¿no? No puedo defraudar a mi casa – Y diciendo esto último, esbozó una radiante sonrisa

\- Muy bien, señorita Granger, ¿me concedería el honor de entrar de mi brazo? – Dijo el rubio coquetamente, con la sonrisa ladeada que lo caracterizaba.

\- Oh joven Malfoy, claro que sí. No queremos que tan apuesto caballero ingrese sin compañía a la cena, ¿verdad?

\- Muy bien, preciosa, que empiece la función

Y tomados del brazo, ingresaron por las enormes puertas de la Mansión. Hermione, aún se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero sabía que mientras tuviera cerca a Draco, nada malo pasaría.

\- Buenas noches padre, ¿cómo has estado?, veo que esta vez la nueva señora Malfoy se ha esmerado – Draco saludó a su padre, recuperando su constante mueca de soberbia.

\- Buenas noches hijo, veo que traes compañía - El patriarca Malfoy, desvió su mirada hacia la castaña, observándola despectivamente.

\- Así es padre, no sé si la recuerdes – Dijo irónicamente – Hermione Granger, ex compañera de Hogwarts.

\- Señorita Granger, buenas noches, me alegro que mi hijo esté expandiendo sus horizontes en cuanto a sus … mmm… ¿amistades? Jamás pensé que Draco se dedicara a hacer caridad.

\- Buenas noches señor Malfoy. Debo decir que, admiro el trabajo de remodelación que su nueva esposa ha hecho con la mansión. Nadie podría decir que este sitio haya sido alguna vez, el albergue de un maniático purista de la sangre ¿verdad? ¿Qué opina su esposa al respecto? ¡Oh! – Exclamó la castaña, cubriendo su boca con su mano – Había olvidado que la nueva señora Malfoy, era apenas una adolescente cuando eso ocurrió, aunque no podemos decir que haya pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, ¿verdad? Sí me permite, saludaré a los otros invitados – Y adoptando una postura erguida, se dirigió con elegancia hacia Pansy, que le hacía señas desde una esquina del salón, junto a Blaise.

\- ¿Pero qué se ha creído esa chiquilla? – Preguntó Lucius, con la cara desencajada de rabia contenida.

\- ¿Qué esperabas padre? Ella sólo respondió a tu bienvenida. Espero que de ahora en adelante la respetes padre, acabas de tener frente a ti a mi novia. Con permiso – Y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, dejó a su padre solo en la entrada, y tomó la misma dirección de su novia.

Pensó que Hermione necesitaría de su ayuda para pasar el trago amargo de la conversación con su padre, pero vaya que la castaña lo había sorprendido. Sin duda, tenía potencial para ser una buena slytherin. Sonrió ante su pensamiento. Llevaba unos segundos buscándola entre la gente cuando de pronto la divisó conversando amenamente con Blaise y Pansy.

No supo por qué, pero decidió quedarse a cierta distancia, admirándola, observándola, estudiándola. Si él no la conociera, y no supiera que era una nacida de muggles, fácilmente podría confundirla como una sangre pura más, los años la habían favorecido, había crecido unos centímetros, su postura ahora era más erguida, su cuerpo había adquirido algunas curvas, y su cabello ya no era la mata de pelos que llevaba en la escuela, ahora era una suave cascada de risos castaños, que caían de forma ordenada hasta su cintura.

\- Vaya, si no supiera que eres Draco Malfoy, y que tu lema es "Soy un Malfoy, y no me enamoro", diría que estás realmente jodido amigo – Una voz conocida se escuchó a sus espaldas.

\- Y lo sigo siendo Nott, lo sigo siendo.

\- Jajajajaja… pues recuérdalo Malfoy. No hay nada peor que engañarte a ti mismo.

\- Ya extrañaba tu sabiduría amigo – Dijo el rubio mientras se giraba para dar un cálido abrazo a su amigo.

\- Yo no te extrañaba nada Draco. Sólo vine a ponerle un poco de elegancia a esta fiesta – Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Oh Theo, ¡creo que mucho tiempo conmigo te está haciendo daño!

\- Yo también lo creo dragón.. jajajaja... también lo creo. Mejor vamos donde los chicos y me presentas a esa preciosura castaña.

\- Vamos Nott, no te hagamos esperar.

Y juntos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Hermione en compañía de los dos slytherins.

\- ¿Puede alguien decirme que hacen dos hermosas damas en compañía de un payaso como Blaise? – Preguntó el castaño mientras se unía a la conversación

\- ¡Theo! ¿Dónde has estado estas semanas? Nunca vuelvas a abandonarme con estos dos idiotas – Decía Pansy mientras señalaba a Draco y a Blaise – Me volverán loca.

\- Vamos mujer, ya sabes que no puedes resistirte al encanto Zabbini.

\- Claro que eres encantador querido, pero sigues siendo un idiota.

\- Lo sé pequeña Pansy… pero ya sabes, la firma de abogados está en expansión y debo trabajar duro.

\- Hola Theo – Dijo una suave voz a su derecha – ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje a América? Mis padres te mandan sus saludos, y están muy agradecidos de tu ayuda – Concluyó la castaña, mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

\- Vaya, veo que ustedes no necesitan de presentaciones – El rubio se incorporó a la conversación, con cierto recelo, mientras abrazaba a la castaña por la espalda, cruzando los brazos en su cintura. No sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba que ella sonriera así para otro hombre que no fuera él, y mucho menos, esa complicidad que tenían.

\- Con la leona somos amigos desde nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts. Siempre coincidíamos en la biblioteca, y de un momento a otro, comenzamos a conversar, y entre una conversación y otra, fuimos ganando confianza y terminamos convirtiéndonos en amigos.

\- Así es Draco, pero decidimos mantenerlo en secreto porque al ser yo una griffindor, y además hija de muggles, y él, una serpiente, pensamos que el resto de nuestros amigos no estaba preparado para nuestra amistad.

\- Y esa es la historia que une a la señorita con este humilde servidor – Concluyó el castaño con una sonrisa.

\- Además, él es abogado de mis padres. Ellos quisieron que fuera alguien que manejara las leyes en ambos mundos.

\- Vaya Hermione, entonces, ya tenías trato con serpientes antes de nosotros – Dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.

\- Así es Pansy… así es.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es la princesa sangre sucia de Griffindor!

Hermione sintió a sus espaldas como el cuerpo de Draco se tensó y el agarre en su cintura se volvió más fuerte.

\- Buenas noches Daphne, no recordaba que tu estúpido cerebro fuera capaz de hilar tantas palabras juntas en una misma oración – Dijo Pansy con todo su veneno

\- Oh, pero si es la dulce Pansy. Y los dos idiotas amiguitos de mi querido hijastro también. Olvidé que los había invitado esta noche a mi casa.

\- Buenas noches Daphne, si te soy sincero, debo decir que las fiestas en la Mansión Malfoy han perdido su brillo. Sin duda, estas celebraciones jamás serán lo mismo sin Narcisa – Decía Theo, cerrando filas con Pansy.

\- Qué te has creído Nott. Estás frente a la señora Malfoy, y te exigo respeto.

\- Vamos Daphne, eres una perra que ostenta un apellido que no le pertenece. No importa cuántas fiestas hagas Greengass, jamás serás como Cissy – Continuaba una furibunda Pansy.

Mientras tanto, Hermione sólo observaba la discusión de un lado a otro como si se tratase de un partido de tenis.

\- ¿Y tú, Granger? – se dirigía a la castaña mientras la miraba con desdén – de verdad crees que tus nuevas amistades limpiarán tu putrefacta sangre? ¿O sólo eres una zorra más de las tantas que han pasado por la cama de Draco? – Decía la lluvia llena de veneno.

\- Creo, señora Greengass, que lo que yo haga o no con mi novio, no es de su incumbencia – Contestó la castaña, conteniéndose de contestar fuertemente a la rubia, para no dejar en vergüenza a Draco, quien, hasta el momento, sólo observaba en silencio lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Y a qué te dedicas Granger? Digo, si es que aún trabajas. Quizás lo exótico de tu sangre sucia haya provocado que Draco te qusiera como su zorra a tiempo completo – Al momento que terminó de hablar, la rubia supo que había cumplido con su pequeña misión autoimpuesta, provocar a la castaña hasta que explotara

\- ¡Pero qué te crees maldita serpiente elitista! – Exclamó la castaña mientras erguía su cabeza, y la miraba a los ojos, deshaciéndose con violencia del abrazo de Draco.

\- Jajajajaja…. Por favor, sangre sucia, no me hagas reír… esto no es Hogwarts, esto es mi casa, y no permitiré que una mujercita como tú, venga a darme órdenes.

\- ¡Suficiente Daphne! – Intervino Theo, mientras miraba molesto a Draco, quien aún no abría la boca.

\- Por favor, Nott. ¡No me digas que la reina de las zorras también te envolvió! – Fue lo último que logró decir la rubia, antes de sentir una fuerte cachetada por parte de la castaña – ¡Aaaay!, ¿pero la han visto?, ¡la salvaje de la sangre sucia me golpeó! ¡Draco te exijo que la saques de aquí en este instante!

\- No se preocupe "señora" – Dijo irónicamente la castaña – Ya me iba.

\- Con permiso Pansy… Zabbini, Nott, nos veremos pronto. Adiós – Y despidiéndose se dirigió hacia la puerta sin dar ni siquiera una última mirada a su novio. No podía mirarlo ahora, no después de que él no hubiese abierto la boca en ningún momento. No es que necesitara que la defendieran, pero él era su novio, y como mínimo hubiera esperado que le mostrara su apoyo contra esa mujer que sólo se había parado frente a ella para humillarla. Pero ella era Hermione Granger y nadie nunca volvería a humillarla por su sangre.

Lo que nadie alcanzó a ver en la castaña, fue una lágrima traicionera que caía por su mejilla, mientras se dirigía al punto de desaparición.

\- Ay Draco… Debería odiarte... – Y con ese último pensamiento se desapareció hacia su departamento.


	5. Chapter 5: La futura señora Malfoy

**Capítulo 5. FUTURA SEÑORA MALFOY**

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde la fiesta, y Hermione aún no aceptaba las visitas de Draco. Lo que nadie sabía es que la chica ya lo había disculpado. Sin embargo, su situación actual iba mucho más allá de un enojo, y es que aún rondaba en su cabeza la discusión con la nueva señora Malfoy. Si Pansy y Theo fueron capaces de enfrentar a Daphne para defenderla, por qué Draco, siendo su novio, no había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Y lo peor de todo… aquel frío "te lo dije" que le enrostró Harry al día siguiente de la fiesta. Se sentía dolida y confundida, no sabía qué pensar. Sería que Draco aún no superaba completamente su complejo de sangre pura, será que de verdad la consideraría poca cosa para formar parte de su selecto grupo social.

\- ¡Maldición Alicia!, ¿qué es ese ruido ahí fuera que no me permite concentrarme? – Preguntó a su asistente, mientras salía de su oficina.

\- Lo siento señorita Granger, pero no hemos podido contener el escándalo del señor Malfoy - Contestó nerviosa su asistente – El señor Malfoy lleva dos horas aquí e insiste que no se irá sin hablar con usted.

\- Muy bien Malfoy – Dijo la castaña volteándose hacia el rubio – Sígueme a mí oficina, por favor.

\- Hermione caminó lentamente hacia su sillón, puso sus brazos sobre el escritorio, no sin antes acariciar lentamente su sien, y le dirigió al rubio una mirada indescifrable.

\- Bien Draco, qué significa todo ese escándalo y qué quieres aquí. Y te pido que por favor te apresures porque en un par de horas almorzaré con Ginny.

\- Vamos Hermione, sabes por qué estoy aquí. En estos cuatro días no has contestado a ni una de mis lechuzas, has devuelto los arreglos florales que te he enviado, y tampoco has contestado a las llamadas que he hecho a tu celular.

\- ¿Y por qué habría de aceptarlas? Sabes Draco, no estoy segura de que seguir con esto sea una buena idea. Dime qué puedo esperar de ti, si a la primera ocasión que tu madrastra viene y me insulta, tú sólo te quedas ahí, congelado como una momia.

\- Lo sé Hermione, pero entiéndeme… No podía hacer mucho más...

\- ¿Mucho más? ¿Mucho más, dices? Jajajajaja.. por favor Draco no me hagas reír. Te recuerdo que no hiciste nada, sólo te quedaste ahí tieso mientras tus amigos, intervenían por ti. No Draco, te amo, lo sabes, pero no es esto lo que yo espero de una relación.

El rubio se quedó pasmado, no sabía qué decir, no lograba entender por qué de pronto se sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado con un mazo. Quizás sólo se debía a que se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de la castaña, y lógicamente no había nadie mejor para ayudarlo a fastidiar a su padre. Eso era, y no podía perder su oportunidad.

\- Es cierto Mione, me porté como un idiota, y lo fastidié todo. Sólo dame una oportunidad ¿sí? Vamos Leona… te extraño – decía el rubio, mientras formaba un pequeño puchero – Te juro que seré el novio ejemplar – Y se acercó a la castaña, acariciando su mejilla – Vamos preciosa, sé que también me extrañas – Y acercándose a su rostro, la besó tiernamente.

\- Por Merlín Hurón, te odio, ¿sabes? – Decía una risueña castaña – No puedo creer que te cueste tan poco convencerme.

\- Eso es porque me quieres Granger – Dijo sonriendo de lado

\- Maldito hurón ególatra, mejor ya vete, que debo terminar mi trabajo y luego almorzar con Ginny.

\- Muy bien castaña, pero no te librarás tan fácilmente de mí. Pasaré por ti a las ocho, ponte algo lindo.

\- Está bien Draco, ya vete.

\- Adiós princesa – Y después de darle un tierno beso en la frente, salió de la oficina con ese aire de altivez que sólo un Malfoy podía llevar.

Después de ese día, el rubio cumplió cabalmente su promesa, y para la castaña fueron unos meses maravillosos. El rubio la llevó nuevamente a la mansión Malfoy, pero esta vez exigió para su novia respeto, y dejó claro que ella iría allí cada vez que él la invitara y nadie podría decir nada, puesto que él era tan dueño como su padre, al ser el heredero absoluto de la fortuna Black.

A los cinco meses, el rubio conoció a los padres de la castaña, quienes lo amaron desde el primer momento. El encanto Malfoy, decía el rubio, cada vez que Hermione le preguntaba cómo era que sus padres lo habían aceptado tan fácilmente.

El noviazgo entre la heroína de guerra y el mortifago redimido, ya era vox populi para toda la comunidad mágica. Para los más románticos, era la eterna historia de romeo y Julieta, para los más escépticos, era sólo un arreglo con el que la familia Malfoy terminaría de limpiar su apellido. Para otros, simplemente era una más de las tantas obras de caridad que hacía la castaña.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no estaba muy contenta con esa relación. Daphne Greengass, ahora Malfoy, aún no digería la relación de su hijastro con la impura, como solía llamarla. Si bien, en algún momento de su vida, había sido una más de las conquistas del rubio, nunca llegó a tener sentimientos por él. Lo suyo sólo era una atracción física, sin embargo, Astoria, su hermana menor, siempre había estado enamorada del chico, y Daphne ya estaba agotada de verla llorar cada vez que veía juntos a la feliz pareja. Además, ella era ahora la señora Malfoy, y no permitiría que esa relación se transformara en algo más. Su hermana Astoria era hermosa, y una sangre pura de tomo y lomo, no había nadie mejor para esposa del rubio. Debía hacer algo para separar a Draco de la sangre sucia. Cómo la odiaba, siempre la preferida de los profesores, premio anual, heroína de guerra. Siempre ella, opacándola. Siempre la maldita sangre sucia, ahora quitándole a sus amigos, y robándole las sonrisas de su querido Theo.

Sí, porque Pansy, Theo y Blaise, habían sido también sus amigos, pero dejaron de serlo el día que se pusieron de parte de la sangre sucia para enfrentarse a ella. En especial, quién más le dolia era Theo. Siempre fue su mejor amigo, pero en su quinto año en Hogwarts algo cambió. Ya no le prestaba la atención ni el tiempo de antes, y ella desconociendo el motivo sólo se conformaba con lo que el castaño quería darle, hasta que un día, accidentalmente, lo vio en la biblioteca, conversando y riendo con la sangre sucia, como nunca lo había visto hacerlo, ni siquiera con ella. Sus ojos se obscurecieron de rabia, y se dio media vuelta emprendiendo el camino hacia su sala común. Después de ese día las cosas nunca volvieron a lo que eran, y es que la rubia no podía entender cómo Theo, hijo de mortifago, y heredero de un linaje puro tan antiguo como la magia, podía ser amigo de una impura. Granger le había arrebatado a Theo, y él, por su debilidad, ya no se merecía ser su amigo. El castaño la buscó por un tiempo, queriendo saber qué sucedía, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta de la rubia. Después de un tiempo, Nott dejó todo intento, y siguió adelante. Pero ahora tenía poder, y dinero, y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que Granger pagara todo el mal que le había causado, y en unos días, cuando Draco estuviera lejos de Londres, de gira con su equipo de quidditch, sería la oportunidad perfecta.

Lejos de la mansión Malfoy, y de los obscuros pensamientos de Daphne, la joven pareja se dedicaba a darse mimos, mientras compartían la cena preparada por la castaña.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás dragón? – Preguntaba una triste castaña – ¿sabes que te extrañaré verdad?

\- Lo sé princesa – decía el rubio mientras la besaba – pero es mi trabajo, sabíamos que esta gira se daría pronto.

\- Mmmm…. Lo sé Draco – contestaba la castaña mientras respondía a los besos del rubio – pero no puedo evitar extrañarte.

\- Eeeh… También yo pequeña – Los besos ya no eran tiernos como al principio, ahora se habían vuelto apasionados y necesitados.

\- Oh Draco - Decía la castaña, soltando un pequeño gemido, mientras unas manos traviesas se colaban por su blusa.

\- Eres tan suave Mione – Decía el rubio, acariciando la piel de su novia – Dime que me detenga y lo haré, pero hazlo ahora, porque después no podré detenerme princesa.

\- No te detengas Draco, por favor, no lo hagas – Respondió la castaña con la respiración agitada, mientras desabotonaba la camisa del chico.

\- ¿Estás segura Hermione? – Preguntó el rubio, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

\- Estoy segura Draco. Quiero entregarme a ti.

Y eso fue todo lo que Draco necesito para desatar su pasión contenida. No sabía desde cuándo, pero la deseaba. Y esa noche sería perfecta.

La tomó en sus brazos y se dirigió con ella hacia la habitación. La depositó suavemente en la cama, mientras se desvestía lentamente. Cuando estuvo listo, se recostó con cuidado sobre la chica, que comenzaba a acariciar delicadamente los brazos y espalda de Draco.

\- Eres hermosa Mione – Susurraba Draco mientras desnudaba lentamente a la castaña.

Y es que la imagen de la castaña en ese momento, sólo en ropa interior, con su cabello esparcido en la cama, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus pechos que subían y bajaban rápidamente por lo acelerado de su respiración, no hacían más que volverlo loco de deseo.

Acarició cada rincón su cuerpo, al igual que la castaña lo hizo con él. Y por Merlín cómo lo encendían aquellas caricias. Por su parte, la castaña no podía creer cómo se había perdido de disfrutar esas sensaciones por tanto tiempo. No sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien o no, sólo obedecía a sus instintos, y a juzgar por los gemidos del rubio, no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. De pronto sintió una intromisión entre sus piernas, y abrió los ojos asustada.

\- Tranquila princesa, sólo respira profundo y confía en mí – Dijo seductoramente el rubio – Estás tan exquisitamente estrecha allí abajo.

\- Draco… por favor… - La castaña sabía que necesitaba algo con urgencia, pero no lograba saber qué

\- Por favor qué Leona – Contestaba el rubio, mientras acariciaba el sexo de la chica, con sus dedos.

\- Oooh... Draco… vamos!

\- Vente para mí pequeña – Y tras este último comentario, el rubio aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos en el sexo de la chica, mientras besaba sus senos con ardiente pasión.

\- Aaaah… ¡Draco! ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó la chica, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se desbordaba de placer, alcanzando su primer orgasmo.

\- Sólo Draco, princesa, sólo Draco – Contestaba el rubio, sonriente, mientras la besaba dulcemente.

\- Eso fue…. Uffff… Te quiero dragón

\- Ídem leona, ídem.

\- Bien – decía la chica mientras se recostaba sobre él – creo que es su turno señor Malfoy.

Y así comenzó con caricias dulces por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus muslos, y subiendo por estos, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Liberó al rubio de su bóxer, y comenzó con lentas caricias ascendentes en el miembro del chico.

\- ¡Oh Hermione!

\- ¿Qué sucede cariño?

\- Aaah... veo que aprendes rápido leona

\- Claro, he aprendido del mejor.

\- Cariño, termina con eso, quiero acabar en ti – y diciendo esto último, volvió a la castaña a su lugar, y la penetró suavemente. Sabía que era la primera vez de la chica, y no quería dañarla, por lo que fue lo más suave que su pasión se lo permitió – ¿Estás bien preciosa?

\- Sí Draco, ya puedes continuar.

\- Te amo pequeña.

\- Y yo a ti dragón.

Y así prosiguió aquella noche. Ambos amándose, entregándose el uno al otro, sin pensar en nada, esclavos de la pasión que habían descubierto en el cuerpo del otro. Sintiéndose completos, por primera vez.

Al día siguiente, Draco se despertó primero, y al ver lo temprano que era aún, decidió quedarse en la cama por unos minutos más. Sólo quería admirar a la chica que dormía a su lado. Su castaña, su ratona. Si bien, todo eso había iniciado sólo como una forma de disgustar a su padre, ya no podía engañarse. Hermione Granger, había echado abajo sus barreras, y se había adjudicado su corazón. Jamás pensó que llegaría a enamorarse, y mucho menos de una hija de muggles. Y es que la amaba, Draco Malfoy amaba a la sabelotodo Granger, y sólo esperaba que el mes que duraría su gira, pasara rápido para volver con su castaña. De pronto, el movimiento a su lado, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Buenos días amor – Dijo una sonriente castaña

\- Buenos días dormilona – Contestó el rubio dándole un suave beso en los labios.

\- ¿Creo que es hora de levantarnos verdad? – Dijo mirando el reloj – tu vuelo saldrá en tres horas.

\- Así es princesa, pero verás cómo este mes se pasará volando.

\- Eso espero Draco, eso espero – Dijo la chica haciendo un tierno puchero, mientras ocultaba su cara en el cuello de su novio.

Ya en la oficina de trasladores, los amigos del rubio y la castaña, estaban despidiendo a Draco. Pansy, Theo y Blaise, le juraban por quinta vez al rubio, que cuidarían a su ratona, y no dejarían que ella lo extrañara en su ausencia.

Cuando los amigos, se hubieron despedido, Draco les pidió que les dejarán unos minutos a solas con la castaña. Debía decirle algo importante.

\- Hermione, no sé si este sea el mejor momento, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

\- Qué sucede Draco, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

\- Te amo, leona.

\- Eso ya lo sabía, dragón. Pensé que dirías algo que no supiera.

\- Jajajajaja... vaya señorita Granger, veo que soy una mala influencia para ti.

\- Jajajaja… ya dime amor, qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme.

\- Princesa, tú…. Mmm… gggrr… aceptaríassermiesposayfuturamadredemishijos? – preguntó rápidamente el rubio.

\- Eeein? Perdona Draco, pero no entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

\- Bien, esto es más difícil de lo que imaginé – Murmuró el rubio, sacando una pequeña caja de su bolsillo. Y poniéndose de rodillas repitió la pregunta ante una emocionada castaña y tres sorprendidas serpientes – Hermione Jane Granger, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa y futura madre de mis hijos?

\- Oooh Draco, claro que acepto mi amor, ¡te amo!

\- Me haces muy feliz castaña, aunque ya sabía que aceptarías. Nadie se resiste a mi encanto Malfoy – Dijo el rubio, levantando una ceja, mientras ponía el anillo en el dedo de la castaña.

\- Cuidado con ese ego Sr. Malfoy, creo que aún puedo arrepentirme.

\- Sabemos que no lo harás, princesa. Me amas… - Y antes de que la castaña pudiera objetar algo, la besó – Me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti preciosa. Bien – dijo tomando su maleta – Mi traslador se activará en unos minutos. Te extrañaré, contaré los días para verte. Adiós leona.

\- Adiós mi amor, enséñales cómo se atrapa una snitch.

Y tras una última sonrisa de Draco, Hermione lo vio desaparecer por el efecto del traslador. Sin duda sería un mes muy muy largo. Pero, ¿qué tanto podría pasar en un mes?. Se dijo que nada, y despidiéndose de los chicos que la acompañaban, se dirigió a su oficina.


	6. Chapter 6: De alegrías y dolor

_Este capítulo va dedicado para ti, mi primer y anónimo review._

 **Capítulo 6. DE ALEGRÍAS Y DOLOR**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Draco había partido de gira con su equipo de quidditch, y no había día que Hermione no lo extrañara. Y aparentemente, Draco se encontraba en la misma situación, puesto que cada noche se enviaban lechuzas relatándose cómo había ido su día.

La castaña había intentado que el rubio manejara el teléfono celular con más destreza, pero le fue imposible. El rubio lo consideraba un gran invento muggle, pero no lo suficiente para utilizarlo de forma constante en su día a día. Por su parte, Hermione estaba casi segura de que el rubio aún no sabía utilizarlo bien, y por eso se rehusaba a incorporarlo en sus comunicaciones. Cada vez que recordaba a su novio, peleándose con su celular, la asaltaba una sonrisa. Si bien Draco había cambiado mucho, y con ella mostraba lo mejor de él, había cosas que jamás cambiarían, como por ejemplo su ego. El rubio jamás admitiría que tenía un pequeño problema con las tecnologías muggles.

\- Hermione… Hermione… ¡Hermione! – Exclamó la pequeña Weasley

\- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? Te escucho perfectamente si no me gritas, ¿sabes?

\- Pues no parece Hermione, llevo cinco minutos hablándote y tú sólo estás ahí sonriendo como colegiala. ¿Acaso el hurón es tan bueno en la cama? – Preguntó en tono pícaro.

\- ¡Por Merlín Ginny! Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso en un lugar público … cualquiera podría escucharte.

\- Jajajaja… vamos Mione! Ya no eres una niña… Ambas sabemos que el hurón ya te quitó cualquier rastro de inocencia.

\- ¡Ginny!

\- Ya amiga, no te enfades – Decía risueña – ¿te parece si mejor ordenamos la cena?

\- Eres una pequeña bruja Ginebra Weasley – Contestó la castaña, sonriendo y mostrando la lengua a su amiga – Mejor ordenemos.

Y así, compartieron su cena, conversando, entre recuerdos, risas y planes de futuro. Ginny sólo sonreía al ver a su amiga tan feliz, sabía que Hermione amaba al hurón, y contrario a cualquier suposición, era totalmente correspondida.

Esa noche Hermione llegó a su departamento, agotada, habían sido unos días terribles en el ministerio, con un cerro de trabajo, expedientes por revisar, y memos que enviar, todo porque en un par de semanas formaría parte de la comisión que representaría al Ministerio de Magia Inglés, en el primer Encuentro de Cooperación Europea.

Abrió las ventanas de su departamento, y tomó asiento en su cómodo sofá. Luego de una hora de estar leyendo, fue vencida por el cansancio y se quedó dormida. Estuvo esperando la lechuza de Draco, pero ésta nunca llegó. El día siguiente, al despertar, se extrañó de no haber recibido carta de su novio, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Quizás sólo había estado ocupado en algún tema del equipo, y se le había hecho demasiado tarde para escribirle.

Esa tarde, luego de ir de compras con Pansy, llegó a su departamento, y lo primero que hizo fue escribir y enviar una carta a Draco. Nuevamente llegó la noche, pero no la carta de Draco. Y así, pasaron cinco días sin tener noticias del rubio. Hermione ya estaba preocupada, había pensado en contactar a Víktor, él era el entrenador del equipo en el que jugaba el rubio, pero no quería parecer desesperada. Esperaría.

Aquel día sábado se despertó temprano, había quedado de reunirse con Theo a desayunar, ya que el castaño quería hablarle de algunos temas legales que estaba tratando con los señores Granger.

Se reunieron en un café del Londres muggle. Theo ya se encontraba ahí cuando la castaña llegó. Mientras ingresaba al local, el castaño no le apartaba la vista de encima, y es que aún recordaba cuando la redescubrió, un día lejano, en su quinto año en Hogwarts. Ella y Malfoy discutían por un libro, en la biblioteca. Como siempre, el rubio le dirigió a la castaña su patentado apodo de sangre sucia, y en el momento en que se había decidido a intervenir, la castaña contestó con un comentario sarcástico e inteligente, haciendo que Draco quedara sin palabras y saliera avergonzado del salón. La chica le había llamado la atención desde su primer día en Hogwarts, pero sólo en ese momento, cinco año después, sabía que su corazón albergaba algo mucho más intenso por ella.

La chica ya estaba cerca y le hacía señas con su mano, mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa. Verla sonreír, sonreírle a él, era como un bálsamo para su atormentada alma. Y es que sabía que no tenía esperanzas con ella. Era la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, y aunque él la amaba desde mucho antes, jamás haría algo que pudiera dañar su relación.

Ya habían terminado su desayuno, cuando al ponerse de pie, la castaña sintió un pequeño mareo y se vio obligada a sentarse nuevamente.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el castaño, preocupado.

\- Sí Theo, tranquilo. Sólo fue un pequeño mareo. Creo que me puse de pie demasiado rápido, pero ya estoy bien – Dijo, parándose nuevamente – Prometí visitar a mis padres, y ya se me está haciendo un poco tarde.

\- ¿Estás segura, leona? Estás un poco pálida

\- Ah, no le des importancia, sólo se debe al mareo. En serio Theo, estoy bien – Afirmó sonriendo.

\- Muy bien, señorita. Entonces, vamos – Dijo el castaño, ofreciéndole su brazo – Tú ordenas y yo obedezco.

\- Jajajaja.. Vaya! Creo que me he convertido en una encantadora de serpientes.

\- Jajajajajaja – Estalló Theo en una carcajada – Ni que lo digas castaña, ni que lo digas.

Habían andado una cuadra, cuando Hermione sintió un nuevo mareo y Theo la vio palidecer más aún. La miró preocupado cuando ella apretó su brazo con fuerza.

\- Theo, creo que…

La castaña no alcanzó a decir lo que pensaba. De un momento a otro, todo se volvió negro, y cayó desmayada. Afortunadamente, Theo alcanzó a sostenerla y sin pensar nada más, visualizó San Mungo, y se desapareció con ella en brazos.

Había pasado media hora, cuando el doctor le indicó que podía pasar a ver a la chica. Entró y la vio recostada en una camilla, con el rostro sonriente.

\- ¿Qué tal leona?

\- ¡Oh Theo! Siento haberte preocupado.

\- Tranquila Hermione. Somos amigos, siempre estaré para ayudarte, lo sabes. ¿Te dijo tu doctor cuál era el problema?

\- Sí Theo – Dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa - Y es el problema más maravilloso que podría tener.

\- No te entiendo leona.

\- Estoy esperando un bebe Theo, Draco y yo seremos padres… Por Merlín, ¿puedes creerlo? – Decía emocionada.

\- ¡Oh! Pues, ¡felicitaciones futura señora Malfoy! – La abrazó mientras sentía su corazón estallar en mil pedazos – Debes hablar con Draco - Y entonces, su sonrisa mutó a un rostro serio – Qué pasa, ¿está todo bien?

\- La verdad es que no lo sé Theo, hace una semana que no sé nada de él, le he enviado cartas, pero no he tenido respuesta. Primero pensé que tenía mucho trabajo con el equipo, y luego comencé a preocuparme pensando que quizá había sucedido algo, pero. Sin embargo, ayer recibí una carta de Víktor, y me comentó que todo estaba bien con el equipo, y que estaba muy complacido con el desempeño de Draco. La verdad es que no quiero parecer desesperada Theo, pero … no sé qué puede estar pasando.

\- Tranquila Hermione, se comunicará, sabes que te ama – Dijo tratando de convencerse más a él, que a la castaña. Sólo esperaba que el rubio no hubiese vuelto a las andadas. Todo Londres sabía que el rubio era un mujeriego, y a pesar de que su noviazgo con Hermione, no era desconocido para nadie, había muchas mujeres que no le daban importancia al compromiso, y sabía que la resistencia del rubio a los encantos femeninos, era prácticamente nula – Sólo espero que no la estés cagando dragón - Y con este último pensamiento, le tendió su brazo a la castaña, para salir de aquella sala y abandonar el hospital.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de San Mungo se encontraron con quien menos querían ver en ese momento.

\- ¡Vaya! Pero si es la zorra sangre sucia, y su amante. ¿Qué pasa Granger, Draco te deja y corres a los brazos de Theo? – Dijo, casi en un susurro, llena de ira.

\- Buenas tardes señora Malfoy – contestó educadamente la castaña – pero lo que yo haga aquí y con quién esté no es de su incumbencia. Con permiso – Quiso pasar por su lado, pero la rubia la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca.

\- ¡¿Qué te crees sangre sucia?! Soy Daphne Greengass, esposa de Lucius Malfoy, y debes tratarme como lo que soy, tu superior, ¿has entendido?

\- Suéltame Greengass, me lastimas.

\- Ya basta Daphne, déjala en paz.

\- Ooooh, pero si Teddy Buu defiende a su pequeña amante sangre sucia. Afortunadamente, a Draco ya se le pasó el amor por esta – Dijo de forma despectiva, y las alarmas de Hermione comenzaron a encenderse.

\- Draco y yo no hemos terminado Greengass. De hecho, no sé si te habrás enterado que vamos a casarnos.

\- Jajajajaja… No me hagas reír sangre sucia, de verdad creías que Draco se mantendría célibe y fiel. Porque si es así, dime Granger, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que supiste de él? – La castaña la miró confusa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Daphne?, habla ya – La presionaba Theo.

\- Nada que no sea cierto querido, que Draco se burló de la sangre sucia, y en estos momentos está disfrutando de la vida, con quien siempre debió estar… con Astoria – Esto último lo dijo, destilando todo el veneno que le fue posible.

\- ¡No es verdad! – Exclamó la castaña - Draco y yo nos casaremos. Ya suéltame loca.

\- Cómo quieras estúpida – y la soltó tan bruscamente que Hermione resbaló y cayó de rodillas al suelo – Vaya Granger, te ves bien, ahí es tu lugar, donde siempre deberías estar, arrastrándote por el suelo que pisa una sangre pura – Se burlaba la rubia, mostrando una sonrisa cínica.

\- !Hermione! ¿Estás bien? - Theo corrió a ayudarla – Ya basta Daphne, has hablado mucho por hoy, ya vete y déjanos en paz – La recriminó el castaño. Sus ojos brillaban con un destello de furia.

\- ¡Incarcerous! – atacó Daphne, y una soga apareció de la nada, atando manos y pies de la castaña, haciendo que cayera por completo al piso. Al no ver venir el ataque, no alcanzó a tomar su varita para protegerse o repeler el hechizo. Ya varias personas se habían congregado a su alrededor.

\- ¡Expeliarmus! – Grito el castaño, con toda la fuerza que le fue posible, lanzando lejos a la rubia – Jamás Daphne, jamás en tu maldita vida te vuelvas a acercar a ella, jamás vuelvas a hablarle, y jamás te atrevas siquiera a respirar su mismo aire, porque no responderé de mis actos Greengass – Le habló a la rubia, en un tono que erizó la piel de todos los presentes, luego dirigiéndose a la castaña, lanzó el hechizo para liberarla - ¡Finite Incantatem!

\- Sácame de aquí Theo – Decía Hermione llorando – Sólo quiero ir a casa, por favor, Theo, ¡ya vámonos de aquí! - Y con un pequeño "plop" se desaparecieron al departamento de la castaña.

\- Maldita sangre sucia inmunda, me las pagarás. Jamás dejaré que seas feliz, y haré que te arrepientas a cada minuto de haberme arrebatado a mi Theo – Se decía Daphne, mientras se ponía de pie con elegancia, y retomaba su camino. Todos a su alrededor la observaban, pero ella, como buena serpiente, sólo miraba a todos por encima de su hombro, mientras su mente comenzaba a idear el plan que acabaría de una vez por todas con la sangre sucia. Haría que terminara deseando morir, la haría comer el polvo, jamás permitiría que fuera feliz. Porque la maldita, acababa de firmar, su propia sentencia.

Theo la hizo beber una poción para dormir, y la castaña cayó rendida en su cama. Decidió quedarse a acompañarla, y velar sus sueños. Unas cuantas horas después, Hermione despertó y se sorprendió al encontrar al castaño, aún en su departamento.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, serpiente? – preguntó a su amigo, obsequiándole una hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermione?

\- Tranquilo Theo, ya me siento mucho mejor… Theo.. Mmmm… ¿me ayudarías con algo?

\- Claro leona, tú sólo dime lo que necesitas.

\- Sé que tienes amigos en el Departamento de Transporte Mágico – Dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta – Necesito que me consigas un traslador para mañana a primera hora

\- No. No, no y no. Olvídalo Hermione, no permitiré que vayas por Draco. No me digas que le creíste a la loca de Daphne y desconfías de él – Y la verdad, es que no podría reprochárselo, dado que él, también desconfiaba de la fidelidad de su amigo. Pero necesitaba tranquilizarla, no quería verla sufrir.

\- No Theo, no se trata de eso. Sé que Draco me ama. Sólo … sólo quiero sorprenderlo y darle la noticia del bebé – Sonrió con ilusión.

\- Pero mañana es domingo Hermione.

\- Vamos Theo, si hay alguien que puede conseguirlo eres tú.

\- ¿No deberías avisarle antes que irás a verlo?

\- Oh Theo, ¿desde cuándo debo pedir audiencia para ver a mi novio? – Le preguntó melosamente al castaño, haciendo un adorable puchero.

\- Eres una traicionera, pequeña leona, sabes que con esa cara no puedo negarte nada. Déjame hacer unas cuantas llamadas. Sólo tengo una condición, me dejarás acompañarte. Te llevo, te acompaño al encuentro de tu novio, y me regreso a Londres. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Vaya Theo, ya veo por qué eres un abogado tan cotizado – Decía mientras le sacaba le mostraba la lengua – Está bien, tú ganas.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano, se dirigieron al ministerio y tomaron el primer traslador rumbo a Suiza. Se aparecieron cerca del hotel donde se hospedaba el equipo de quidditch de Inglaterra. Hermione estaba ansiosa, de verdad extrañaba a Draco, y aunque no sabía cuál sería su reacción al decirle que serían padres, no podía evitar sentirse feliz con la nueva vida que albergaba en su vientre.

Cuando iban ingresando al hall del hotel, se encontraron a Víktor, quien se preparaba para salir a trotar. Sin embargo, al ver a la castaña, la envolvió en un efusivo abrazo y mantuvo una breve conversación con ella y Theo. Con el pasar de los años, y luego de su fallido noviazgo, se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos. El búlgaro decidió ayudar a Hermione para que sorprendiera al rubio, y los acompaño hasta la tercera planta, donde se encontraba su habitación.

En el instante que iba a golpear la puerta de la habitación, unos gemidos se escucharon desde su interior. Theo y Víktor se miraron de inmediato, no necesitaban ser un par de sabios, para saber que sucedía allí dentro.

\- Herrrmione, crreo que es mejor que nos vayamos – Dijo el búlgaro mortalmente serio, mientras la castaña sacaba la varita de su cartera.

\- Vamos leona, aún estamos a tiempo – Decía Theo, mirándola con preocupación.

\- Pues si ustedes quieren irse, están en libertad de acción – dijo decidida – Yo no me iré sin ver qué pasa ahí dentro. No estuve en griffindor por nada – Y apuntó su varita a la entrada de cuarto - ¡Alohomora! – Y en el momento que la puerta se abrió, deseó no haberlo hecho –¡Buenos días Draco! Ya veo lo pesado de tus entrenamientos – Dijo con voz firme, conteniendo el llanto que amenazaba con escapar en cualquier momento.

El rubio, que, en ese momento, estaba desnudo en su cama, siendo devorado por los besos de Astoria Greengas, sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, y las escenas de la noche anterior vinieron a él cómo un torbellino. Él, bebiendo en el bar del hotel, preguntándose por qué Hermione ya no contestaba sus cartas. Él, bebiendo en su habitación, mientras le daba vueltas a la carta en la que Daphne le advertía que abriera los ojos, porque su novia lo engañaba con su mejor amigo. Él, abriéndole la puerta de su habitación a una despampanante Astoria, que se lanzaba a sus labios, besándolo con pasión. Él, respondiendo a los besos de la rubia, y despojándola de sus ropas, en un momento de embriaguez, pasión y deseos de venganza por un engaño que ni siquiera sabía si era real. Él, en la cama con la rubia, imaginando que era su Hermione a quien besaba.

De un momento, a otro, pareció reaccionar y dirigió la vista a su novia, confundido. Su ojos iban rápidamente de Hermione a Astoria. La había cagado a fondo, y lo peor de todo, es que sus recuerdos ni siquiera eran claros. Sabía que un principio había cedido a los caprichos de la Greengass, pero también sabía que en el momento en que había imaginado que se trataba de Hermione, había recuperado sus cabales exigiéndole a Astoria que abandonara su habitación y dejara de buscarlo de una vez por todas. Luego de eso, no recordaba más.

\- Hermione… yo puedo explicarlo, por favor, hablemos – Le decía mientras, se vestía torpemente.

\- Jajajaja.. no me hagas reír Malfoy, salta a la vista que tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que hablar.

\- Por favor, Hermione – Decía el rubio, mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabello, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo – Podemos arreglarlo.

Mientras, unos sorprendidos Theo y Víktor, se mantenían al margen de la discusión, pero siempre atentos a Hermione. Si bien, en ese momento, ella se mostraba dura y con una entereza única, ambos sabían que por dentro estaba completamente rota, y terminaría por quebrarse en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Ves algo que necesite de un arreglo, Malfoy? Porque yo, no veo nada. Sólo venía a devolverte esto – Dijo, entregándole su anillo de compromiso.

\- Por favor, Hermione… No nos hagas esto – Le suplico Draco, en un último y desesperado intento por retenerla.

\- Ya no hay un nosotros Malfoy – Dijo casi en un susurro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Creo que la señorita Greengass aguarda por ti en tu cama, ya no la hagas esperar.

\- Hermione… - Se acercó a ella, tomándola de sus hombros.

\- ¡No me toques Malfoy! Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo – Dijo fríamente – Buen número para culminar tu circo Draco. Molestar a tu padre, para vengarte de su nuevo matrimonio, y al mismo tiempo, burlarte de la sangre sucia que odiaste en la escuela. Excelente plan Malfoy – Dijo con ironía – Ni yo habría ideado uno mejor – Y se giró, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

El rubio se volvió más pálido aún. Sintió el peso del mundo sobre él. La mujer de su vida lo estaba abandonado. Además, ella sabía que al principio todo había sido un juego para él, y a pesar de que ahora la amaba, sabía que ella sufriría por sus mentiras. Era un desgraciado, lo sabía. Y aún no sabía cómo lo evitaría, pero ella no podía abandonarlo.

\- No cruces esa puerta sin mirarme a los ojos y decirme que ya no me amas Hermione – Desesperado el rubio la sostuvo suavemente de una muñeca.

\- Suéltame Draco.

\- No te dejaré ir.

\- ¡Te dije que me sueltes Malfoy!, y de ahora en adelante, para ti soy Granger. Creo que ya molestaste lo suficiente a tu padre, así que a mí déjame en paz de una vez – Y soltándose del agarre del rubio, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, caminó hacia la salida con la frente en alto.

Fue escoltada por Theo y Víktor, quienes presenciaron toda la escena, silenciosamente. Ambos hubiesen matado al rubio a golpes, pero sabían que Hermione odiaba la violencia, y era lo suficiente griffindor, para afrontar la situación de forma valiente.

\- Volvamos a Londres Theo – Le pidió a su amigo, mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre – Llévame a casa – Ya no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas fueron brotando lentamente de su ojos almendrados. El castaño la guió hacia el traslador que en unos minutos se activaría para regresar a Londres, y ambos, despidiéndose del búlgaro, se aferraron firmemente al viejo zapato que los llevaría de regreso.

 ** _Me encantaría que quienes están siguiendo mi historia, me obsequiaran algún review con sus comentarios y opiniones. Es mi primer fic, y aceptaría gustosa sus consejos y también sus críticas, ojalá constructivas, para seguir fabricando esta pequeña historia._**

 ** _Abrazos por mil!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Leones y Serpientes

**Capítulo 7. LEONES Y SERPIENTES**

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que Hermione había salido por aquella puerta, y Draco aún no lograba digerir todo lo que había pasado. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación analizando todo lo ocurrido. No podía creer que en tan sólo unos minutos, su vida se hubiese transformado en una mierda.

\- Ya vuelve a la cama cariño, lo estábamos pasando tan bien – Lo llamaba una melosa Astoria, mirando sus uñas, como si no hubiera nada más importante.

\- Creí haberte dicho que te largaras Astoria. ¡Ya vete de aquí y déjame en paz! – Gritó furibundo el rubio - ¡No te quiero! NO-TE-QUIERO. ¿Puedes procesar eso, o acaso tu estúpido cerebro no da para más? – Y hecho una furia se dirigió hacia la rubia, la tomó de un brazo y la sacó de su cama.

\- Vaya cariño, cualquiera diría que la sangre sucia de verdad te importa.

\- Te lo advertí Astoria – Dijo en un siseo – Estaré redimido, pero fui un mortífago, no lo olvides, querida… Y si no te vas de aquí, al momento de ya, no dudaré en recordar algún hechizo contigo.

\- Jajajaja.. No me asustas Draco Malfoy, me das pena. Sabes que la sangre sucia en este momento te odia, ¿verdad?

\- Astoria… - Dijo en una sutil advertencia.

\- Vamos amor, yo puedo darte más que esa mojigata.

\- ¿Y tú de verdad piensas, que cambiaría a Hermione por una zorra como tú? Estás desquiciada Greengass – Y diciendo esto último, la sacó de su habitación a la fuerza, arrojándole su ropa a la cara.

\- ¿Qué te hice Hermione? – Se susurraba a sí mismo, ya más calmado - ¿Qué te hice, princesa? – Y con esta última pregunta, se permitió derramar una lágrima de dolor.

Una hora después, en Londres, un sulfurado Theodore, le explicaba a Harry y a Ron, todo lo que había pasado. Luego de acompañar a Hermione a su departamento, y proporcionarle nuevamente una poción que calmara sus nervios, esperó a que la chica se durmiera y envió una carta a Potter. No fue necesario enviarle una carta también a Ron, ya que ambos estaban juntos en la madriguera. En la carta no había explicado detalles. Sólo les comunicaba que Hermione no se encontraba bien y que necesitaba hablar de forma urgente con ellos. También eran sus amigos, y creía que debían estar al tanto de lo que ocurría. Además, por su trabajo, él partiría en un par de días a Australia, y muy a su pesar, se trataba de un viaje impostergable. Necesitaba tener la seguridad de que la castaña no estaría sola en su ausencia. Sólo se reservó para él, la información del embarazo. Consideraba que era un tema demasiado importante, y que era a Hermione a quien le correspondía hacerlo saber a sus amigos.

Harry y Ron, pasaron por todas las reacciones posibles. Luego de mucho esfuerzo y dos hechizos petrificantes, Theo pudo tranquilizarlos y evitar que corrieran a torturar a Draco. Los chicos contactaron a Ginny, y le pidieron que fuera también al departamento de Hermione. Una vez que la pequeña pelirroja estuvo con ellos, Theo decidió que era tiempo de marcharse a su mansión. Sabía que Hermione no estaría mejor con nadie que no fueran ellos, sus amigos de toda la vida. Él necesitaba despejarse un poco y analizar lo que había pasado.

Su rabia hacia Draco era casi incontrolable, y necesitaba tranquilizarse porque de caso contrario, sería él quien torturaría al rubio hasta que rogara clemencia.

Theo estaba en la labor de despedirse de los chicos, cuando se percató de un golpeteó en la ventana. Se asomó al ver de qué se trataba y vio frente a él la lechuza de Pansy. Tomó el pergamino con rapidez. Sabía que se trataba de un asunto realmente importante, pues la slytherin no se caracterizaba por buscar muy a menudo a sus amigos. Solía decir que, al ser la única dama de grupo, eran sus amigos quienes debían buscarla. Theo desenrolló el pergamino con rapidez. En escasas líneas, Pansy le pedía con urgencia que se presentara en su apartamento, porque necesitaba verlos a Blaise y a él con urgencia.

\- Chicos – Decía la morena en un suspiro - Tenemos un asunto.

\- ¡Vaya Pansy! Creo que esto va para largo. ¿Necesitaré un whisky?

\- Creo que sí Blaise, yo también necesito de uno.

\- ¿Qué pasa Pansy? – Preguntó Theo, diplomáticamente, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el sofá y cerraba los ojos, en clara señal de cansancio – Ya nada puede sorprenderme hoy.

\- Es Draco – La morena se caracterizaba por ser una persona directa – No sé qué sucedió, pero nos necesita.

\- ¿Draco? Dudo que ese idiota necesite a alguien más que no sea él – Replico un molesto Theo, mientras sentía tensarse todo su cuerpo – Esta mañana lo visité en Suiza, y creeme Pansy, no parecía necesitarnos.

\- ¿Puede alguien explicarme qué está pasando con el dragón? – Preguntaba un confuso Blaise – ¿Qué es eso de que lo viste esta mañana, viejo?...

\- Acompáñenme.

Y dejando la sala, se dirigieron al dormitorio de la morena. Allí, en la cama de la chica, en un profundo sueño inducido por una fuerte poción tranquilizante, se encontraba el rubio, quien, por su apariencia, parecía haber sido aplastado por una manada de centauros.

\- Esta mañana llegó tan alterado, balbuceaba algo sobre su matrimonio, Granger, Astoria, y un sinfín de cosas que no logré entender. Chicos, no sé qué sucedió, pero jamás lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando tía Cissy murió.

Theo no podía explicarse cómo podía estar ahí, durmiendo como un niño, soñando sin sueños, después de todo el dolor que había ocasionado a Hermione. De pronto, sintió como la ira lo desbordaba, y antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía su varita en alto.

\- ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Aguamenti! – El rubio recibió el chorro de agua en su rostro y se despertó sorpresivamente. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio atacado otra vez - ¡Everte Statum! – Y al momento, salió elevado por los aires para chocar contra el muro.

\- ¡Por Salazar Theo! ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo? Ya déjalo en paz.

\- ¡Déjame darle su merecido Pansy! – Gritaba un descontrolado Theo

\- ¡Incarcerous! – Intervino Blaise, lanzando un hechizo a Theo - ¡Petrificus totalus! – Exclamó hechizando a Draco – Muy bien niños, ahora que ya estamos más tranquilos, y dado que el dragón aún está algo aturdido, necesito que tú, querido Theo, me expliques qué demonios sucede con ustedes.

Pansy miraba la escena sin creer lo que veía. Jamás había visto a Theo de esa forma. Lo conocía de toda la vida, y nunca había perdido los papeles con nadie, mucho menos con sus amigos. Algo muy grande debía estar cocinándose allí, y como buena serpiente que era, llegaría al fondo del asunto. Fue a la sala y a los minutos volvió con dos vasos de whisky de fuego. Les hizo jurar a sus chicos que no se atacarían y los liberó de sus hechizos.

\- Beban sus vasos de whisky. Los tranquilizará.

Las dos serpientes obedecieron. Cuando Pansy utilizaba ese tono, nada podía negársele.

Bastó que Pansy y Blaise hicieran las preguntas precisas, y tanto Theo como Draco, prácticamente escupieron la verdad. Blaise se contenía en ganas de lanzarse sobre Draco. Por un demonio, se lo había advertido, y el muy idiota no sólo se conformó con utilizar a Hermione Granger para sus fines egoístas, sino que luego de pedirle matrimonio e ilusionarla jurándole amor, va y la engaña con Astoria. Por Merlín, por qué nadie lo escuchaba. ¿Y Granger? Ella había estado advertida, pero no, su maldito corazón griffindor guardaba la esperanza de enamorar al rubio, y por Salazar que hasta él se creyó por un tiempo la versión de un Draco enamorado. Pero no, como buen Malfoy tenía que cagarlo todo, y a lo grande.

\- Escúchame bien Pansy. Sólo por esta única vez te perdonaré que hayas usado veritaserum conmigo - Decía un agotado Draco.

\- Y quien te podría creer algo si no es a través del veritaserum, Malfoy - contestó un cansadísimo Theo

\- No puedo creerlo Draco – Decía una pensativa Pansy - Te creí cuando dijiste que todo había dejado de ser un plan para molestar a tu padre, porque te habías dado cuenta de que la amabas. Te creí cuando me pediste que te diera el beneficio de la duda. ¡Te creí Draco!... Por primera vez una chica confía en mí lo suficiente para ofrecerme su amistad… ¿y qué clase de amiga soy yo? ¿Eh? ¡Permito que venga el niñito mimado de papi y le haga desgraciada la existencia, por una maldita segunda vez!

\- Pansy… yo…

\- Tú nada Draco – Dijo la chica haciendo una pausa – Saldré un momento, y en cuánto regrese, espero que ninguno de ustedes esté todavía en mi departamento.

\- Escucha Pansy, yo… de verdad la amo. Tienes que ayudarme – Pidió Draco en tono suplicante.

\- Sólo vete Draco… ahora no quiero verte. Prometo enviarte una lechuza luego.

Y diciendo esto último, salió del departamento seguida por Blaise.

\- Yo también me largo – Se puso de pie un Theo más calmado.

\- Theo… escúchame, por favor.

\- No Draco, tuviste tu oportunidad y la desperdiciaste, y yo, ya no me ocultaré. Primero me hice a un lado por el maldito Weasley, luego, me hice a un lado por ti. Que sepas que la amo Malfoy – Dijo dándole la espalda al rubio – Y lucharé por ella – Y diciendo esto último, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- Con que Daphne decía la verdad ¿no? – Respondió el rubio con rencor – Ustedes son amantes. ¡Todo este tiempo me engañaron!

\- Escúchame bien Draco. Haré como que nunca dijiste eso, porque en caso contrario, me vería obligado a lanzarte una imperdonable. Mione es una mujer de alma pura, jamás te habría engañado porque… ¡Maldición Draco! ¡Te ama! A pesar de todo, de tu sangre, de tu apellido, de tus mentiras, de tus antiguos insultos… Ella te ama – Decía el castaño, con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos – Pero te juro que me encargaré de que eso cambie. Adiós Malfoy.

Como pudo, Draco se puso de pie, y se desapareció a la Mansión Malfoy. Necesitaba recuperar a su castaña, pero para hacerlo antes debía reponer sus energías y recuperar la confianza de Pansy y Blaise.

Por su parte, Hermione había pedido unos días de vacaciones en el Ministerio. Debía admitir que no había tenido tiempo para la depresión. Sus amigos y sus padres no la habían dejado ningún momento, pero ya se estaba cansando de tanta atención. Sabía que los primeros días de su rompimiento con Draco habían sido dolorosos, pero al cuarto día, se dio cuenta que todo lo que ella sintiera, lo sentiría también su bebe, y por su hijo decidió ponerse de pie. Lo superaría, de un día a la vez. Además, nunca había sido de esas chicas que perdían la cordura por un hombre, y no lo sería ahora. Quisera Godric que eso nunca ocurriera. Ella era una valiente griffindor y esa era la única forma posible de afrontar las cosas.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido, y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Draco había renunciado al equipo de quidditch, para establecerse en Londres y hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. Malfoy & Greegass Corporation había escogido un nuevo directorio y su nuevo presidente era ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy, quien, junto a su vicepresidenta, Astoria Greengass, quedaban a cargo del negocio para inyectar a éste, la energía, fuerza y grandes proyectos que sólo la sangre joven podía conseguir. Cada día se encontraba con noticias como esas en El Profeta, hasta que de un momento a otro, decidió cancelar su suscripción. Nadie quiso preguntar el por qué, y ella se los agradecía. Y agradecía a Merlín, cada día, por sus padres, por su bebe, y por sus amigos… Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Theo e incluso Blaise y Pansy, habían demostrado que los antiguos conflictos escolares habían quedado atrás. Si bien conformaban un grupo de lo más variopinto, tenían un común denominador que los unía: Ella. Aquel día había decido salir a pasear por un parque cercano a su edificio, en compañía de Pansy. Sonreía mientras recordaba el último domingo cuando se habían reunido todos en la madriguera. Las diferencias aún estaban ahí, siempre serían serpientes y leones, pero la enorgullecía saber que sus chicos habían madurado lo suficiente como para darle a las serpientes la oportunidad de llegar a ellos. Por su lado, aquellas serpientes jamás dejarían de ser unos fríos slytherins, pero ella se daba cuenta de que lentamente estaban bajando sus muros. Sabía que llegarían a ser amigos, y eso la alegraba. Como siempre decía su abuela Charlotte, de todo lo malo que nos ocurre, siempre lograremos sacar algo bueno.

Y en cuanto a Draco, aún su piel se erizaba al pensar en él. Y tampoco es que hubiese tenido mucho tiempo para olvidarlo. No había día en que el rubio no la llenara de lechuzas con cartas suplicando su perdón, diciéndole que tenía que escucharlo, que todo había ocurrido en un momento de confusión. Cada día cuando despertaba, se encontraba en su habitación con un enorme arreglo de orquídeas blancas. Estaba segura que era Draco quien las enviaba, puesto que sólo él sabía que eran sus favoritas. Ni siquiera sus padres lo sabían.

Sonrió recordando aquellos detalles, mientras acariciaba dulcemente su aún inexistente pancita. Pero de pronto, los recuerdos de aquella mañana volvían a ella como un torbellino y su sonrisa desaparecía.

\- Estás recordando aquella mañana, ¿no es así Hermione? – Preguntaba una preocupada Pansy

\- Lo siento Pansy… Yo, no puedo evitarlo… pero vamos – Dijo recomponiendo su sonrisa - ¡mejor caminemos por el parque!

Pansy le sonrió y decidió seguirla.

\- Hermione, ¿no has pensado en perdonar a Draco?

\- Por favor, Pansy, no quiero hablar de él en este momento.

\- Está bien leona, sólo te diré lo que pienso, y juro que no volveré a tocar el tema. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo Pansy, te escucho.

\- Sabes que Draco también es mi amigo, y si bien al principio lo odié por lo que te había hecho, creo que… No pierdes nada al escucharlo, Hermione. Mira… Sé que te engañó con Astoria, y entiendo tu resentimiento. No hubo imperios, ni confundus, ni pociones extrañas, ni nada de por medio, y eso lo hace aún peor. Draco cometió un inmenso error y lo más espantoso de todo es que sólo obedeció a su condición de hombre, más exactamente, a su maldita condición de sin vergüenza. ¿Crees que algún día puedas perdonarlo Hermione? ¿Crees que puedas darle siquiera la oportunidad maravillosa de saber que será padre?

\- Por Merlín Pansy, yo… yo lo amaba, aún lo amo… y sé que él debe saber que será padre. Es sólo que… aún duele Pansy – decía la castaña mientras ponía una mano en su corazón – Pero, yo también he estado dándole vueltas, y creo que sí, tienes razón – Ante esto último, una sonrisa comenzaba a tomar forma en el rostro de la morena – No sé si aún lo perdone como pareja Pansy, quizás es que simplemente somos demasiado distintos para intentarlo, pero no puedo quitarle la oportunidad de ser padre. Te prometo que lo intentaré.

\- ¡Oh Hemy! – Pansy se abalanzó sobre ella chillando - ¡Yo sabía que entrarías en razón! – Gritaba mientras la abrazaba feliz y casi le cortaba el aire.

\- Jajajajajaja.. ya Pansy, la gente comienza a mirarnos raro. Mejor sigamos con nuestro paseo.

\- Oooh, sí, perdón. Fue la adrenalina del momento. ¿Qué miran muggles? ¿Nunca han visto un abrazo entre dos amigas? ¡Ya sigan en lo que estaban!

Y luego de obsequiarse mutuamente una sonrisa, siguieron caminando por aquel parque, acompañadas de un hermoso día soleado.


	8. Chapter 8: El umbral del dolor

**Capítulo 8. El umbral del dolor**

Era la tercera y última semana de vacaciones de Hermione, y la castaña decidió invitar a sus padres a pasar unos días con ella. Los llevaría a pasear por el mundo mágico.

Aún no entendía cómo, pero había convencido a sus amigos de que ese domingo la dejaran sola. Tampoco serían muchas horas, ya que al medio día saldría a encontrarse con sus padres para almorzar juntos, y luego, volverían los tres a su departamento. Dejo comida a Crookshanks, aseó un poco el lugar, y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Estaba a punto de subir al asiento del piloto, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

\- ¡Hermione! – Un agitado rubio llegaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó cortante, la castaña.

\- Buenos días a ti también, princesa – Quiso ser irónico y lo logró, aunque por dentro temblaba de nervios. No era la primera vez que la veía luego del incidente con Astoria, había estado visitándola y observándola desde las sombras, pero no había tenido oportunidad de acercársele porque siempre estaba rodeada por sus amigos, sobre todo por el maldito Nott.

\- Vamos Malfoy, ya no es necesario que mientas. Jugaste tu juego, ganaste, y fin. Eso era todo ¿no? – Se mostraba altiva, orgullosa e indomable, y eso al rubio, lo exasperaba y excitaba con la misma intensidad. Sus ojos castaños eran verdadero fuego.

\- ¡Demonios Granger! Sí … ¡Sí! Sé que metí la pata, sé que te herí, que te mentí… Pero… sólo dame la oportunidad de escucharme – Dijo el rubio molesto, para relajar luego su semblante – Hermione… yo… te amo, siento que…si estoy lejos de ti un día más, me volveré loco.

\- Basta Malfoy… Si ya terminaste con tu pantomima, me voy. Esta sangre sucia, debe recoger a sus padres.

\- No es necesario el sarcasmo Mione, no es necesario que te llames de ese modo.

\- Ya Malfoy, déjame en paz

\- ¡Espera! Por favor… – Hermione lo miró a sus ojos, y vio la tormenta en ellos, la rabia, y ¿amor? – Habla conmigo. No me dejes así…

Ella pensó que quizá era el momento de escucharlo. No estaba segura de darle una oportunidad, pero si sabía que no debía dejar pasar mucho tiempo, sin decirle al rubio que serían padres. Quizás ellos no volvieran a estar juntos, pero su bebe se merecía un padre. Lo pensó mejor.

\- Muy bien Malfoy, tú ganas. Mañana durante la mañana te buscaré en tu oficina. Te enviaré una lechuza para avisarte de la hora. Ahora, debo ir por mis padres – Y ante esto último, subió a su auto, y emprendió camino a reunirse con los señores Granger.

Aquel día, luego de muchos, el rubio por fin pudo sonreír. No sabía cómo lo logaría, pero conseguiría el perdón de Hermione, y la convertiría en su esposa y futura madre de sus hijos. Ese era su lugar, el único posible.

Ese día lunes, Draco se despertó feliz, por primera vez en muchos días. Por fin, tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, cuando escuchó el característico sonido de una aparición. Alarmado, se giró rápidamente con su varita en alto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Zoe? – Preguntó el rubio bajando la varita. Frente a él, se encontraba la elfina de la mansión Greengass.

\- Ooh… Zoe es una elfina mala. Zoe debe golpearse, señor, Zoe escapó a escondidas de la señorita Astoria – decía la pequeña elfina, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesita de noche.

\- ¡Basta Zoe! Ya deja de castigarte – Ordenó el rubio.

\- Zoe lo siente, pero Zoe sabe que el señorito Malfoy ama a la señorita Granger y que la defenderá… y Zoe no quiere que a la señorita Granger le pase nada malo – decía nerviosa la pequeña criatura – Ella siempre ha sido buena con todos los elfos… Zoe sabe que la señorita Granger está en peligro…

\- ¿Qué dices Zoe? – Preguntó el rubio preocupado – Dime todo lo que sabes ¡Ahora!

\- Zoe escuchó a las señoritas Greengass conversando sobre la señorita Granger… Zoe sabe que no debe hablar mal de sus amas, pero ellas quieren dañar a la señorita Granger… Señorito Malfoy, Zoe las escuchó cuando decían que la señorita Granger sufriría mucho y luego reían – La elfina hablaba con rapidez, mientras sus grandes ojos miraban a todos lados – Zoe ya le ha dicho lo que sabe al señorito Malfoy, ahora debe volver a la Mansión Greengass antes de que sus amos se enteren que escapó.

Y diciendo esto último, la pequeña elfina se desapareció nuevamente, dejando a un confundido y preocupado Draco.

\- Demonios! – Pensaba el slytherin, mientras pasaba nerviosamente sus manos por su rubia cabellera – Debo averiguar qué planean Daphne y Astoria – Pensaba mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

Hermione se encontraba desayunando con sus padres, pero su mente realmente no estaba ahí. Desde el día anterior no había dejado de pensar en Draco, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, le diría a Draco que sería padre, y realmente temía que el chico, al enterarse de que tendría un hijo mestizo, pudiese rechazarlo. Y es que, estaba tan confundida, recordaba sus conversaciones con Pansy y Ginny. Ambas sabían que su amor por el rubio seguía intacto, y ambas le aconsejaban que arreglara sus cosas con él, que no había razón para mantenerse separados cuando sólo bastaba con mirar a los ojos de ambos, para darse cuenta del amor que se profesaban.

\- ¡Ratoncita… ratoncita!

\- Eeeh? ¿Qué sucede mamá? Estoy aquí, no necesitas gritarme.

\- Jajajaja... vamos hija, llevamos cinco minutos hablándote y parece que estás en otro planeta.

\- Discúlpame mamá, sólo pensaba…

\- Hermione – Miró a su padre, quien tenía un rostro serio como pocas veces le había visto – Hija, sabes que siempre consideraré que no existe hombre en el mundo que sea capaz de merecerte, ¿verdad mi ratoncita?, pero … ese chico Malfoy, sé que te ama, y sé que debe tener una buena explicación para lo que paso… ¿No has pensado en darle una oportunidad?

\- Hija – Ahora era su madre quien le hablaba – Sabes que la decisión que tomes te apoyaremos y estaremos aquí para ti, al igual que tus amigos.

\- Lo sé madre… y ¿sabes?... tienen razón, todos ustedes – Esbozó una hermosa y radiante sonrisa – Hablaré con Draco y nos daré una oportunidad, creo que ya se ha sentido lo suficientemente miserable ¿no?

Mientras sus padres emprendieron el camino a su casa en Londres, Hermione se dirigió a la oficina de Draco. Al llegar a la recepción del edificio, no tuvo problemas con el ingreso, los funcionarios ya la conocían y sentían cierta simpatía hacia la castaña. Además, sabían que había sido novia de su jefe, y sabían que él estaría encantado de recibirla. Ella quería sorprender a Draco, así que solicitó que no la anunciaran. Aquella mañana, lucía hermosa, estaba radiante.

Cuando estuvo en el último piso del edificio, preguntó por la oficina de Draco, y se dirigió hacia ella. Estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, cuando de pronto oyó algo. Conocía esas voces, sabía que no debía escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero no pudo evitarlo, y pronto descubrió que hubiese sido mejor no escuchar nada.

\- No sé Draco, realmente me confundes. Aún recuerdo cómo me trataste aquella mañana en Suiza.

\- Vamos Astoria, sabes que estaba algo alterado, pero todo fue producto de la tensión del momento… ¿De verdad crees que podría preferirla a ella? ¡Por Merlín, soy un Malfoy y es de una inmunda sangre sucia de quien estamos hablando! – Hermione cubrió su boca con sus manos, no quería creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¡Oh Draco! Por un momento pensé que de verdad te habías enamorado de la maldita Granger. Pero ahora sé que sólo lo hacías para molestar a tu padre – La castaña sentía la diversión en la voz de la rubia. De pronto notó que la puerta estaba algo entreabierta y se asomó por ésta. El slytherin estaba de pie, apoyado en su escritorio, mientras acariciaba los muslos de una acalorada Astoria, que se encontraba de pie entre sus piernas. Se sentía realmente asqueada ante el espectáculo.

\- Así es querida, además… necesitaba vengarme de todos aquellos años que Granger me fastidió en Hogwarts, y ¿qué mejor forma de hacerla sufrir que burlándome de ella? – Hermione observó cómo Draco sonreía cínicamente, abrazando a la rubia por la cintura – Sólo lamento que ya no la tendré cerca para seguir fastidiándola.

\- ¡Oh mi amor! Pero eso no será problema – La rubia acariciaba los fuertes brazos de Draco, y a esas alturas, Hermione ya no podía contener sus lágrimas – Daphne se encargará de ella.

\- ¿Qué planean Astoria?, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí

\- Mejor esperemos a que llegue Daphne – Y de pronto, sin que el rubio lograra reaccionar, Astoria se lanzó sobre él, para besarlo apasionadamente.

Hermione ya no pudo seguir ahí, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el ascensor. De verdad había llegado a creerle al rubio, de verdad había pensado en perdonarlo y también había decidido disculparse ella, por ser tan orgullosa y no haberlo querido escuchar antes. Pero qué estúpida se sentía. No podía definir sus emociones, se sentía burlada, pero llena de rabia, de ira. Tan inmersa iba en sus pensamientos, que no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando chocó de frente con una persona que venía caminando por el pasillo.

\- ¡Ten más cuidado sangre sucia! Ahora tendré que quemar mi traje nuevo

\- Señora Malfoy, con permiso – Fue lo único que logró articular la castaña, tratando de seguir su camino hacia el ascensor.

\- ¡Un momento inmunda! – Daphne la sostuvo de un brazo, deteniéndole el paso – ¿Acaso estás llorando? Uuuuyy…. Pobre estúpida, no me digas que por fin aceptaste tu condición y por fin aceptas que un hombre como Draco, jamás podría estar realmente contigo.

\- ¡Ya basta Malfoy! Suéltame de una vez – Se soltó bruscamente de la rubia – ¡Jamás vuelvas a dirigirte a mí de esa forma! – Y de pronto, todo quedó en silencio, nadie decía nada. Sólo observaban a la nueva señora Malfoy, sosteniendo su mejilla, mientras una airada Hermione mantenía la palma en el aire, luego de golpear a la mujer.

\- ¡Maldita sangre sucia! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme!? Esto… esto no se quedará así.

\- ¡Te lo diré por última vez Malfoy, déjame en paz, tú y tu maldita familia ya déjenme tranquila!

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Draco había salido de su oficina luego de escuchar el escándalo de gritos - ¿Hermione? – Preguntó sin expresión alguna en su rostro, sólo esperaba que la castaña no llevará ahí mucho tiempo.

\- Granger para ti, Malfoy – Dracó deseó jamás haber recibido esa mirada, sólo había resentimiento en ella – Sólo… Sólo desaparezcan todos ustedes de mi vida, y déjenme en paz

\- ¡Estúpido ratón de biblioteca! ¿Ya lárgate de aquí, no extrañas a tus papis, sangre sucia? Ellos deben estar extrañándote, tan solitos en el Londres muggle – Y por un minuto, la sonrisa de Daphne le provocó escalofríos. No supo por qué, pero por un instante, esa mujer le hizo recordar a Bellatrix.

\- ¡Hasta nunca! – Y diciendo esto último, la castaña se largó del lugar.

Decidió caminar hasta su casa, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba llorar y desahogarse, porque luego de ese día, no permitiría que nada más la dañara. Hablaría con sus padres y les ofrecería vivir con ella. Algo en la mirada de Daphne, realmente la había asustado, y no quería que sus padres estuvieran desprotegidos.

Se sentía tan rota, pero no, ya lo había decidido y no volvería a caer por Draco, nunca más. Poco a poco, comenzaba a anidarse en ella, un deje de resentimiento y no podía permitirlo.

Luego de dos horas, llegó a su departamento y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Ginny, Pansy y Blaise esperándola junto a su puerta.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – Esbozó una débil sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Bueno Mione, somos tus amigos ¿Acaso no podemos visitarte?

\- ¡Oh! Sabes que sí Blaise, sólo es que me extrañó verlos aquí un día lunes – Les contestó suavemente mientras abría la puerta – Pero no insistan en fingir, saben que los conozco lo suficiente para notar que algo les preocupa.

\- ¿Ehhh? – Preguntaron Ginny y Pansy al mismo tiempo, algo descolocadas.

En ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta.

\- ¡Vaya! Hoy es el día de las visitas – y se dirigió a abrir. Mientras, Ginny y las dos serpientes, se miraron con preocupación y ansiedad - ¡Chicos! No es que no esté feliz con su visita, pero deben aceptar que es extraño tenerlos a todos aquí – Los miró curiosamente, mientras Theo, Ron y Harry se unían al resto de los visitantes en la sala.

\- Mione… princesa… será mejor que te sientes, tenemos algo que decirte – la voz de Harry se oía realmente triste.

\- ¡Vamos Harry! Qué puede ir tan mal – Decía la castaña al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado de Theo.

\- Ante todo, sabes que cuentas con nosotros, ¿verdad leona?

\- ¡Ya Theo! Comienzan a asustarme, ¿qué puede ser tan terrible? – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa hacia sus amigos – Después de todo, no es como si alguien hubiese muerto ¿no? - Todos contuvieron la respiración y la observaron con atención. Hermione los observó a todos y notó el cambio en la atmosfera. De pronto, una terrible angustia se anidó en su pecho - ¿Harry? … ¡Maldición Harry! ¡Dime ya qué está sucediendo!

\- Mione, venimos del Londres muggle, al parecer hubo un ataque de una antigua célula mortífaga que aún sigue activa… Esta vez atacaron un barrio residencial al sur de Londres – Decía nervioso el pelinegro – Nadie sobrevivió.

\- Un momento Harry… sólo espera un momento ¿sí? – la castaña se puso de pie y comenzó a hurgar en su cartera – Debo llamar a mis padres, se fueron esta mañana temprano, y no he hablado con ellos desde entonces – Seguía rebuscando un tanto desesperada – ¡Maldición Harry! ¿Dónde está ese maldito teléfono celular cuando lo necesito?

\- Ya basta Mione, necesitamos que nos escuches – Ron, quien había hablado por primera vez, la miraba con una profunda pena.

\- No Ron – Una vez más, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – Debo marcarles… yo… necesito escucharlos y saber que están bien…

\- ¡Ya basta Hermione! – Theo se puso de pie y la abrazó por la espalda – Ellos no contestarán leona, ellos jamás contestarán porque fueron asesinados en el ataque.

Lo sabía, lo había sentido en su corazón. Sus padres, sus queridos padres habían sido asesinados por un maldito grupo de locos. Qué haría ahora sin ellos, por Merlín. No podía estar pasándole, la guerra había terminado, ella había arriesgado su vida, había robado los recuerdos de sus padres sólo para protegerles, y ahora, cuando debían estar bien, cuando todo había acabado, un maldito grupo de mortífagos rezagados iba y los asesinaba.

\- No… No es cierto Theo, yo … yo los vi esta mañana. Ellos estaban bien, ustedes están equivocados. ¡No puede ser chicos! ¡No puede ser! – les gritó, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo – No ... no … no es cierto, es una mala broma chicos, hoy es el día de "burlémonos de la sangre sucia" – les decía mientras lloraba y se convulsionaba levemente por el llanto. Miró uno a uno a sus amigos, y allí en sus rostros, vio la terrible verdad – No puede ser… No… ¡Noooooooo!, ¡maldición! ¡Mis padres no Theo! ¡Mis padres NO! – y de pronto, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, y hacerse obscuro, no alcanzó a reaccionar y de un momento a otro cayó desmayada.

Sólo quedaba el dolor.


	9. Chapter 9: Transición

**Capítulo 9. Transición**

Cuando Hermione despertó, lo hizo deseando que todo lo vivido durante ese día, no fuese más que un mal sueño. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia la sala. Allí se encontraban las chicas, acompañadas por Blaise y Neville, quien debía haber llegado mientras ella se encontraba en su estado de inconciencia. Sólo bastó ver sus rostros para asimilar que no se trataba de un sueño. Suspiró profundamente y caminó hacia ellos.

\- ¡Mione! ¿cómo estás, pequeña? Vine apenas me enteré de lo ocurrido. De verdad, lo siento mucho.

\- Gracias Neville – contestó sonriendo tristemente - ¿Dónde están los demás?

Harry acompañó a Ron al ministerio, para hacer todos los trámites referentes a las víctimas del ataque – Decía Pansy, de forma pausada, ya que temía que en cualquier momento Hermione se derrumbaría nuevamente.

\- Oh, entiendo. ¿Y Theo?

\- Verás castaña – Blaise se dirigió a ella con una pequeña sonrisa – Theo… Theo debía dar curso urgente a unos trámites legales que tus padres le habían encargado que hiciera en caso de… Eehh... en caso de que algo les pasara.

\- Bien – Hermione lucía alarmantemente tranquila. Su rostro no expresaba emociones, y sus ojos habían perdido su brillo – Chicos, si me disculpan unos minutos, debo hacer una llamada – Y tomando su celular caminó hacia la ventana, dando la espalda a sus amigos – Buenos días Natalie, me podrías comunicar con mi abuela Charlotte, por favor. ¡Gracias! – Sus amigos no le quitaban la vista de encima – Hola abuelita, siento llamarte por malas noticias, pero debes venir urgente a Londres… Son papá y mamá… Oh abuelita… ellos… fueron víctimas de un ataque y… Por Merlín, abuelita… ellos no lo lograron… ellos no sobrevivieron – Hermione guardó silencio por un par de minutos – Gracias abuelita, sí, esperaremos por ti… sí abuela, yo también te amo abuela, adiós – Y diciendo esto último cortó la llamada.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Mione?

\- Estaré bien Ginny, estaré bien. Chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes podría recoger a mi abuela en el aeropuerto esta tarde, por favor?

\- Yo lo haré Hermione

\- Gracias Blaise… Y chicos… gracias por todo. Sólo les pido que me ayuden a mantener todo esto en completo hermetismo. No quiero que nadie se entere. Mis padres eran muggles y no necesito a medio mundo mágico tras de mí – Y se quedó pensativa por unos instantes, para luego ponerse rápidamente de pie – Esto… esto no fue un simple ataque mortífago, sabían que mis padres estarían ahí, y fueron por ellos.

\- Hermione… creo que el dolor te hace especular sobre supuestos sin fundamentos.

\- Oh no Neville, creeme, cuento con fundamentos suficientes – Y recordando su última conversación don Daphne Malfoy, regresó a su habitación.

Aquellos días transcurrieron con rapidez. Los trámites del ministerio, el reconocimiento de los cuerpos, los trámites legales en el mundo muggle y finalmente el funeral de los señores Granger. A pesar de ser el día más triste en su vida, Hermione no derramó una sola lágrima, estaba segura que, de una u otra forma, Daphne Malfoy estaba involucrada en la muerte de sus padres y debía averiguarlo.

Su decisión fue respetada y nadie en el mundo mágico se enteró de que en aquel atentado habían resultado muertos los padres de su heroína de guerra. Sólo sus amigos y su abuela, estuvieron en su compañía el día del funeral, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella creía, porque aquel día en el cementerio, oculto tras unos árboles, hubo un par de ojos grises que la acompañaron desde la distancia, y jamás la perdieron de vista.

\- Abuela, creo que es hora de que descanses. Por favor, ve a mi habitación y recuéstate por unas horas – Hermione miraba a la anciana con cariño, y la guiaba hacia su cuarto.

\- Oh querida, sabes que normalmente no te haría caso, pero de verdad, esta pobre vieja necesita de ese descanso. ¡Hasta luego jovencitos! Gracias por acompañarnos hoy.

\- ¡Hasta luego señora Leblanc! – Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Unos minutos después, Hermione volvió a la sala con sus amigos.

\- Vaya Mione, jamás mencionaste que fueras una Leblanc – Decía una risueña Pansy – Y tu abuela es nada más que Charlotte Leblanc, heredera de una de las casas más antiguas y poderosas de Francia.

\- Sí Mione, si todo el mundo hubiese sabido que eras una Leblanc, nadie se habría atrevido nunca a insultarte en la escuela – Continuó una divertida pelirroja.

\- Bueno chicas, ya saben, humildad griffindor, ante todo – Dijo en una pequeña sonrisa – Escuchen todos, necesito darles una noticia.

\- Somos todo oídos Mione – Harry la observaba con atención.

Theo tomó su mano y le sonrió dulcemente, infundiéndole ánimos para continuar.

\- Bien, chicos. Antes que nada, necesito que me juren que nada de lo que conversaremos ahora, saldrá de esta sala.

\- Tienes nuestra palabra Mione – Dijo Harry, solemnemente – Y creo que hablo por todos los aquí presentes – Y con gesto de interrogación, se giró para observar a todos los presentes, quienes asintieron al mismo tiempo.

\- Ok… creo que con eso estará bien. Ahora, necesito que me pongan toda su atención y que, por favor, no me interrumpan… en especial tú, Ron – Pidió mientras le dirigía una severa mirada al pelirrojo – Anoche, mi abuela y yo tuvimos una conversación importante. Si conocen a la gran Charlotte Leblanc, deben también estar informados del imperio empresarial que conforma nuestro patrimonio – Todos asintieron – Bien, la salud de mi abuela está un poco desmejorada y ella considera que ha llegado el momento de un recambio. Chicos, mi abuela me pidió que me acepte hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares…

\- Vaya Mione, eso es genial – Decía una entusiasmada pelirroja – Pero… ¿qué harás con tu trabajo en el ministerio?

\- No volveré al ministerio Ginny, me haré cargo de Leblanc y Asociados, y para eso he decidido radicarme en Francia – Soltó Hermione con seriedad – Así, estaré cerca de la abuela, y podré ayudarla con los negocios.

\- ¿Estás segura Hermione?... Tú… ¡tú no puedes abandonarnos! – Exclamó Ron.

\- Vamos Ron, no los abandonaré. Sólo estaré en Francia, y ustedes podrán usar un traslador en cualquier momento. Además, me visitarán cada vez que quieran, no piensen que dejaré que me olviden tan fácilmente.

\- Bueno leona, por lo visto, lo tienes todo planeado ¿no? – Acotó Blaise con una mirada calculadora.

\- Soy la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación Blaise, recuérdalo – Contestó la castaña, con una mirada retadora.

\- Hermione… Ehh… y ¿qué pasará con Draco? – Todos se quedaron en silencio, y la castaña cambió su mirada a una fría y su rostro a uno totalmente serio.

\- Draco Malfoy ya no es mi asunto, Pansy. Él puede ser feliz con Astoria Greengass o con quien sea. No quiero saber nada de él, y tampoco quiero que él vuelva a saber de mí – La castaña destilaba resentimiento en cada palabra – Son mi círculo de confianza chicos, y espero no haberme equivocado.

\- Tranquila leona, puedes confiar en nosotros.

\- Gracias Blaise. Y ahora, una última cosa… Hermione Granger jamás abandonará Londres. Quien viajará a Francia con Charlotte Leblanc, será su nieta Jane Leblanc.

\- ¿Por qué Mione?

\- Simplemente Harry, porque necesito comenzar de nuevo, y no dejaré que la insulsa e idiota Hermione Granger me acompañé hasta Francia. Investigaré quién está detrás de la muerte de mis padres, Harry… y cuando lo sepa, usaré todo el poder Leblanc para vengarme del culpable.

\- Vamos Hermione, no podrás ocultarte eternamente, eres una heroína de guerra… ¡Por Merlín, no hay mago o bruja que no te reconozca!

\- Lo sé Neville, pero… hay hechizos, ¿sabes? – Y se aplicó un hechizo no verbal sobre sí misma.

Su cabello se volvió más largo y liso. Su castaño pasó a unos tonos mucho más claros, casi rubios. Sus ojos avellana seguían siendo del mismo color. Si bien, los cambios eran mínimos, estaban ahí, y de verdad parecía otra Hermione, parecida, muy parecida sí, pero también muy distinta.

\- Bien amigos, ¡vengan aquí y obséquienme un abrazo! – Y con esto, un pacto tácito de protección se selló entre leones y serpientes.

 **10 MESES DESPUÉS.**

 ** _DIARIO EL PROFETA_**

 ** _MALFOY & GREENGASS CORPORATION BUSCA ALIANZA CON IMPORTANTE FIRMA FRANCESA_**

 _Para nadie es un secreto que de la mano de Draco Malfoy, el conglomerado más importante del Londres Mágico y muggle, ha logrado alcanzar números nunca antes vistos. Tanto así, que han decidido expandir sus negocios más allá de nuestras fronteras. Nuestras fuentes confirman que van tras un gigante francés, cuyo nombre aún se desconoce. El patriarca Malfoy, ha declarado con orgullo lo contento que se encuentra con los resultados obtenidos por su hijo, y confía en que las negociaciones previas lleguen a buen puerto. Por el momento, no contamos con más datos respecto de la nueva gran alianza que busca conseguir el joven Malfoy, pero es sabido por todos que para el antiguo slytherin, no hay negocios difíciles_.

 **P.P.**

 **Negocios y Sociales**

 _Lo sé... lo sé! Este capítulo es un poco corto en relación a los anteriores, pero como su nombre lo dice, sólo había un tema a tratar, la transición de Hermione. Ahora muchas cosas cambiarán para Hermione y Draco. Por otro lado, sé que deben haber notado la falta de un especial personaje dentro del círculo de fuego de Mione, que aún no ha aparecido en escena. Pero ya saben, todo tiene un motivo de ser._

 _Agradezco todos sus reviews, aunque algunos no puedo contestarlos porque al parecer no tienen cuenta en FF. Alguien me dijo que ya era suficiente sufrimiento para Hermione, quizás tengas razón, pero era necesario para dar pie a cómo continuará la historia. Lo que no haré bajo ningún punto de vista, es que Hermy pierda su bebé. Noooo... no es necesario ser crueles._

 _HM35: Gracias por tu mensaje. Siempre he dicho que las críticas, buenas o malas, siempre serán bien recibidas mientras sean constructivas. Me alegra que la historia te guste, y sí, pasará un rango de tiempo antes de que Hermione y Draco vuelvan a verse, pero definitivamente, no serán años. Deben verse, después de todo, son nuestros dulces protagonistas._


	10. Chapter 10: Primer movimiento

Mientras en Londres, el gran conglomerado de las empresas Malfoy y Greengass pasaba a las grandes ligas de los negocios, en París, Jane Leblanc llevaba al imperio Leblanc a la cima. Para nadie era secreto que, en pocos meses, la esquiva nieta de Charlotte Leblanc se había hecho de un lugar propio gracias a su inteligencia e innata habilidad bursátil.

Jane había pasado de ser la nieta desconocida por la que nadie daba un franco, a convertirse en una prominente empresaria, formando parte del selecto listado de los ejecutivos mejor evaluados en Francia. Así lo resumían las más destacadas publicaciones de negocios.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la fuerza de sus logros, lo único conocido de ella, era su nombre. Pronto cumpliría un año a cargo de los negocios familiares y aún no había accedido a dar a conocer su rostro a los medios. Hermione sabía que no podría dilatar esto mucho más, por lo que decidió darse a conocer públicamente, el día de la firma del mayor contrato conseguido en la historia de Leblanc y Asociados. Y es que el negocio concretado con Malfoy & Greengass Corporation era el más grande que se había visto en el último tiempo, tanto en riesgos como en ganancias.

\- ¡Vaya Jane! Como siempre, te ves radiante – Decía galantemente un castaño, mientras besaba los nudillos de una nerviosa castaña - Tu abuela me manda por ti para acompañarte hasta la sala de reuniones. Los nuevos socios ya se encuentran allí – Concluyó el chico, mientras veía el temor en esos ojos que tanto quería.

\- Finalmente ha llegado el día ¿no? – Decía la chica mientras sonreía – Bien... no hagamos esperar a nuestros invitados Theo – y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, sostuvo su brazo y caminaron fuera de la oficina.

\- Sabes que no podré acompañarte ¿cierto?, debes recordar que ellos no deben saber que soy el hombre detrás de tus arreglos legales.

\- ¡Oh Theo! Lo sé perfectamente… pero aun así me harás tanta falta allí.

\- ¡Vamos Hermione! ¡Mírate, te has convertido en la temible Jane Leblanc… no dejes que un par de reptiles snobs te amedrenten!

\- Jajajajajaja… Gracias Theo, nos veremos luego – Y diciendo esto último, ingresó a la sala de reuniones donde sabía que encontraría a un grupo muy especial de socios.

Una vez dentro de la sala, alcanzó a observarlos detalladamente antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Allí estaban Lucius y Draco Malfoy, éste último en compañía de su vicepresidenta, Astoria Greengass.

\- Muy bien Hermione, hora de comenzar la función – Pensaba la castaña, mientras cerraba la puerta con un poco de fuerza para hacer notar su presencia – Muy buenas tardes señores, señorita, abuela – Saludó seriamente – Disculpen el portazo, pero no fue intencional. Mi nombre es Jane Leblanc, nieta de Charlotte Leblanc aquí presente, y aquí están sus carpetas con las respectivas copias del contrato y de los análisis financieros. Por favor, estúdienlos nuevamente y háganme saber si les surge alguna duda – Terminó de decir, mientras elegantemente se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa. Era consciente de que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, la mirada orgullosa de su abuela, la mirada de desconcierto de Lucius, la mirada envidiosa de Astoria, y la penetrante e indescifrable mirada de Draco.

Draco leía atentamente su copia del contrato. Sin embargo, no lograba concentrarse. Definitivamente, la prensa no mentía cuando hablaba de la nieta de Leblanc. La chica, a pesar de su evidente juventud, imponía su presencia como nadie más. Y vaya que era una mujer atrayente. Por Merlín, esas curvas, esas piernas, su cabello y esos ojos, no sabía por qué le recordaba tanto a Hermione, a su Hermione, pero sabía al mismo tiempo que se trataba de dos personas completamente diferentes. La mujer que tenía al frente se sabía dueña de la situación, de mirada soberbia y altiva, orgullosa y pedante. Por más que físicamente le recordara a su ratona, esta mujer jamás sería ella.

\- ¿Dónde estarás Hermione? – Se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio. Y es que luego del funeral de sus padres decidió que la dejaría descansar de su presencia por unos días. Sabía lo que la chica había pasado y lo que menos necesitaba era un recordatorio del sufrimiento que él, involuntariamente, le había ocasionado. Al enterarse de que las Greengass planeaban algo para hacerle daño a la castaña, decidió engañar a Astoria, haciéndole creer que era con ella con quien quería estar. Necesitaba desesperadamente averiguar los planes de ese par de locas, para así, poder proteger completamente a Hermione. Sin embargo, nunca estuvo en sus planes que Mione llegara de sorpresa a su oficina y lo viera en una situación comprometedora con Astoria. Cuando por fin pasaron unos días, y se presentó en su puerta, se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde, puesto que la vivienda había sido puesta a la venta. Buscó a sus amigos, a los amigos de la castaña, pero nadie supo darle información del paradero de la chica, o no lo sabían, o simplemente no querían decírselo. No podía juzgarlos, ni a leones ni a serpientes. Incluso, de cierto modo agradecía que ellos hicieran lo que él no fue capaz de hacer antes: Protegerla, incluso de él mismo. Contrató investigadores privados, utilizó sus contactos en el Ministerio de Magia, incluso rogó por información, pero no consiguió nada. La buscó por meses, pero era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Llegó incluso a pagar sobornos para tener acceso a los registros muggles de salidas del país, pero nada… Hermione Granger había desaparecido incluso de los registros documentales.

\- Creo que todo está en regla, señorita Leblanc. ¿Concuerdas conmigo Draco? – preguntó melosamente Astoria, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

\- Efectivamente Greengass – Contestó de forma seca – Padre, todo está en regla para firmar.

\- Muy bien hijo, procedamos entonces.

\- Excelente señores Malfoy, señorita Greengass – Decía la castaña mientras firmaba su copia – Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes – Añadió con coquetería, mientras observaba atentamente a Draco – En unos momentos tendremos que pasar al auditorio para la conferencia de prensa programada por los medios.

\- Siempre es un placer Leblanc – Contestó Draco con una sonrisa torcida, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, casi escandalosamente. Desde Hermione que ninguna mujer provocaba en él esas sensaciones. Desde Hermione que se había olvidado de seducir, y no se dejaba ser seducido, pero la mujer que tenía frente a él, tan parecida y al mismo tiempo tan diferente de su castaña, estaba despertando en él, cosas que, hasta ese día, creía dormidas.

2 DÍAS DESPUÉS

 _ **DIARIO EL PROFETA**_

 _ **MALFOY & GREENGASS CORPORATION CIERRA UNO DE LOS CONTRATOS MÁS GRANDES DE LA HISTORIA CON EL GIGANTE FRANCÉS LEBLANC & ASOCIADOS**_

 _Así es queridos lectores, tal como lo habíamos anticipado, la familia Malfoy dio el batatazo del año, cerrando un millonario contrato con el imperio Leblanc. Se sabe que la firma del contrato tuvo lugar dos días atrás en las oficinas centrales de Leblanc & Asociados, quienes por fin accedieron a develar a la prensa, el misterio de su hermosa presidenta, Jane Leblanc. Sí señores, porque la esquiva ejecutiva, de quien hasta el momento sólo sabíamos su nombre y el alcance de sus logros en los negocios, mostró por fin su rostro al mundo, dejando en todos una agradable sorpresa._

 _Según nos informan nuestras fuentes, los señores Malfoy y la señorita Greengass, estarán en Francia por una semana más, ya que la firma del contrato ha coincidido con la celebración de los 50 años del conglomerado francés, por lo que han sido invitados a participar de la gran fiesta conmemorativa de este sábado._

 **P.P.**

 **Negocios y Sociales**

\- Hermione… Hermione… Sólo espero que sepas lo que haces – Se decía Pansy mientras enviaba la nota a la redacción – Una vez comenzado el juego, ya no hay vuelta atrás.


	11. Chapter 11: Un ángel para Helena

\- Maldito hurón ególatra… Arrrgggg – Pensaba una castaña mientras admiraba los Campos Elíseos desde el gran ventanal que poseía su oficina – ¡¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a mirarme de esa forma tan descarada?! – Concluyó en voz alta sin darse cuenta que alguien más había entrado a su oficina.

\- Vaya princesa, veo que después de todo no lograste salir completamente airosa de aquella reunión, ¿verdad?... Después de todo, Malfoy logró colarse en tus pensamientos – Decía Theo con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Y es que ya no era un secreto para nadie sus sentimientos hacia la castaña, quien con dolorosa sinceridad sólo fue capaz de ofrecerle su cariño y amistad sin condiciones. Si bien, ya no estaba segura de su amor por el platinado, había alguien más que ocupaba todo su tiempo y que en sólo segundos se había adueñado completamente de su corazón. Y contra todo pronóstico, aun así, el chico decidió radicarse en Francia, y dejar el bufete de abogados para estar al lado de Jane Leblanc.

\- ¿De qué hablas Theo? ya sabes que después de todo lo que ha pasado ni siquiera sigo segura de mis sentimientos hacia él. Mejor cambiemos el tema y cuéntame, ¿tenemos algo importante para hoy? Quisiera irme pronto a casa, siento que, si no estoy a su lado, es como si me faltara el aire – Concluyó la castaña mientras acariciaba el portarretratos sobre su escritorio.

\- Sólo una entrevista, pequeña. Pero en esta ocasión no es de negocios.

\- ¿Y entonces? Sabes que no me prestaré para dar de comer al periodismo de farándula

\- No, pequeña. Bien sabes que, en el mundo mágico, es de conocimiento público la gran cantidad de dinero que esta empresa aporta a las causas en pro de las criaturas mágicas, y la editora de una revista especializada nos contactó para entrevistarte y dar a conocer tu labor en la cruzada. De hecho, creo que será una agradable sorpresa para ti – Dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo, y saliendo de la oficina, antes de que la castaña alcanzara a preguntar de quien se trataba.

\- Ay mi amor – Decía suspirando mientras volvía a acariciar la foto sobre su escritorio – No sabes cuánto me cuesta separarme de ti cada mañana - De pronto sintió a alguien golpear su puerta y recompuso su postura - ¡Adelante!

\- Señorita Leblanc, está aquí la editora que le comenté antes para realizar la entrevista – Decía Nott, mientras la castaña mantenía su vista en el escritorio al tiempo que firmaba algunos documentos.

\- Muy bien señoritas, las dejaré solas mientras se realiza la entrevista, con permiso – Y bajo la atenta mirada de una rubia y divertida editora, se retiró de la oficina.

\- ¡Buenas tardes Hermione! ¿Levantarás tus ojos de esos documentos en algún momento? – En ese instante, la castaña sintió su cuerpo tensarse por completo, y lentamente levantó la vista del escritorio. Hacía mucho tiempo que, a petición de ella, casi nadie la llamaba así.

\- ¡¿Luna!? ¡Oh Luna, de verdad eres tú! – Y olvidándose de toda la compostura que su rango como ejecutiva le exigía, se paró de su escritorio para saludar a su querida amiga con un efusivo abrazo.

\- ¡Qué bueno verte Hermione! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, a todos en realidad, hace unos meses concluí el viaje con mi padre, y me he dedicado a sacar adelante El Quisquilloso – Decía la chica mientras observaba a su amiga con esos ojos soñadores que tanto la caracterizaban – ¿Hermione, por qué aclaraste tu cabello? ¿Por qué hiciste esos cambios en tus facciones? ¿Sabes?, para alguien que realmente sepa observar más allá, la Hermione de siempre aún sigue allí – Opinó la rubia, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

\- Jajajajaja – Reía emocionada la chica – Sólo tú tienes la capacidad de ver más allá Luna, eres la única persona a la que jamás podría engañar… ¡Por Merlín! Tanto tiempo sin verte Loonie… Han pasado tantas cosas desde que te marchaste a ese viaje… me has hecho tanta falta amiga…

\- Pues aquí estoy señorita Griffindor… y nadie me alejará otra vez. ¿Te parece si vamos por un café?

\- Mmmm… - Murmuraba la castaña mientras veía su reloj – Haremos algo mejor Lu, vamos a mi casa. Hay alguien muy especial para mí a quién quiero que conozcas, y de paso tenemos esa conversación, ¿te parece?

\- ¡No hay problemas Hermy! Vamos entonces.

\- ¡Vamos!

Y así fue cómo por unos momentos, Hermione Granger, volvió a ser ella, y se sintió una vez más en casa. Tomó a su amiga del brazo, y se dirigieron hacia la red flu para aparecerse en la mansión Leblanc donde su abuela ya la esperaba.

\- ¡Abuelita Charlotte! ¿Cómo has estado hoy? – Saludó a la anciana con alegría mientras ingresaba al salón – Hoy he venido con alguien a quien quiero que conozcas… Luna te presento a mi abuela, Charlotte Leblanc… Abuelita, te presento a Luna Lovegood, una de mis mejores amigas en Hogwarts.

\- ¡Oh señorita Lovegood! Creo que es la única persona que me faltaba conocer de ese grupo tan especial de muchachitos amigos de mi nieta – decía la anciana con dulzura – Es un placer conocerla… Jane me ha hablado mucho de usted, es usted la novia de ese chico tan guapo ¿verdad?... mmm… ¿cuál era su nombre? – se preguntaba distraída la mujer, tratando de recordar - ¡Ah sí… Neville! ¡Neville Longbotom! … Qué chico tan encantador…

Hermione observó con preocupación a Luna. Sabía que sus amigos se amaban como el primer día, pero hacía unos años sus caminos se habían separado, por lo que habían decidido dar un amigable termino a su especial relación. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Luna sólo sonreía. De verdad que jamás lograría entenderla por completo, pero así la quería.

\- Bueno señora Leblanc – contestó Luna sonriente – más bien somos ex novios, pero trabajo arduamente en cambiar la situación – Dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

\- Buena decisión Luna querida, muy buena decisión – opinó la anciana mientras le guiñaba un ojo – Bien, creo que me retiraré a descansar, ustedes deben tener mucho que hablar. Jane… Luna, con permiso - Y con esto último se retiró del salón.

\- Vaya Hermione – le dijo la rubia acercándose – creo que hoy te rodean muchos torsopolos, debes cuidarte ya que suelen confundir mucho tus ideas – Decía con tranquilidad mientras observaba atentamente a su amiga.

\- Eeeh - logró articular una confundida castaña – Luna, ¿cómo es eso de que trabajas en tu relación con Nev?... ¡Debes contármelo todo Lu!

\- Claro Hermy, pero eso será luego de que me cuentes qué es lo que ha pasado con tu vida estos años, ¿por qué dejaste a Hermione en Londres y trajiste a Jane a Francia? – la castaña la observó con una sonrisa. Y es que nadie más que Luna podría haber sintetizado mejor la situación.

\- Es una laaaaaargaaaa historia Luna, por favor, toma asiento, pediré que nos traigan unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Y así fue como luego de una larga conversación ambas amigas se confesaron lo que había sido de sus vidas desde el día que dejaron de verse.

\- Hermy, siento mucho lo de tus padres, pero por favor, dale tiempo al tiempo y no fuerces una venganza que sólo podría traerte más sufrimiento. Tus padres no querrían ver a su hija con un corazón contaminado por el rencor. ¿Y Draco?... ¿has pensado que en todo este juego también él podría salir dañado? – Preguntó la rubia, con cautela.

\- Lo he pensado Lu, y aunque puedas no creerme, no quiero que él salga dañado con todo esto – Luna pudo ver en los ojos de su amiga, un pequeño destello. Fue lo único que necesitó para saber que la griffindor seguía enamorada del slytherin - Su único pecado fue no amarme, y no puedo juzgarlo por ello, pero cada vez estoy más cerca de encontrar a los asesinos de mis padres, y como descubra que Greengass estuvo involucrada, te juro por su memoria que no dudaré en utilizar todo el poder que tengo en mis manos, para hacerla pagar – Contestó la castaña con una mirada sombría.

\- Sólo no hagas nada precipitado Hermy. Prométeme que antes de actuar o tomar cualquier decisión, nos llamarás, a Harry, Nev, Ron, a mí… o a cualquiera de nosotros. ¡O a todos, serpientes incluidas! ¡Juntos hasta el final Herms! Nunca lo olvides – Pidió la rubia, mientras sostenía las manos de su amiga, entre las suyas.

\- Está bien Lu, lo prometo – dijo solemnemente la castaña, mientras esbozaba una auténtica sonrisa.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está tu hijo Hems? Dijiste que me presentarías a alguien especial y el brillo de tus ojos sólo irradiaba amor puro. A Draco ya lo conozco, por lo que sólo podrías estar hablándome de tu bebé, ¿no es así Hermy? – Dedujo pacientemente la rubia.

\- Jajajaja – soltó una carcajada la castaña – De verdad Lu, a veces me asustas. Pero en algo te has equivocado, no es un niño – Y guiñándole un ojo, se dio media vuelta saliendo del salón. Luna sólo esbozó una dulce sonrisa y mientras su amiga regresaba, caminó por el salón observando las obras de arte que allí habían. De pronto, la risa de un bebe la sacó de su ensoñación. Se giró y pudo admirar a su amiga con una hermosa niña en brazos.

\- Luna Lovegood, por favor, acércate. Quiero que conozcas a la pequeña Helena Leblanc, el amor de mi vida y dueña de mi tiempo al completo, mi hija – Y en ese instante, como si entendiera que hablaban de ella, la pequeña Helena las obsequió con una sonrisa radiante y estiró sus manitas hacia Luna, para que la tomara entre sus brazos.

\- Oh pequeña Helena, ven aquí, eres una bebita muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías?... la mezcla perfecta de tus padres, pequeña Malfoy – Decía dulcemente la rubia, mientras cogía a la niña en brazos. Tras el último comentario, Hermione sólo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiera decir en contra del comentario de Luna, porque la pequeña Helena, era lo más perfecto que alguien hubiese visto. Sus expresivos ojos grises, su cabello platinado y ondulado, y su piel como la porcelana, la exaltaban como digna hija de sus padres, aunque uno de ellos, aún desconociera su existencia. Después de todo, nadie podía negarlo, porque definitivamente… Lo que se hereda no se hurta.


	12. Chapter 12: Bajo el cielo de París

_**En Londres…**_

\- ¡Muy bien estúpidos! – Gritaba una desquiciada mujer – Espero que el plan les haya quedado claro y que sepan cumplir mis órdenes. ¡Es hora de que los mortífagos renazcan y concluyan la tarea que nuestro señor no pudo terminar!

Un grupo numeroso de encapuchados vitoreaba las palabras de su nueva líder.

\- ¡Sí! Es hora de exterminar a esos asquerosos sangre sucia de una vez – decía lívido uno de los encapuchados.

\- Bien, comenzaremos con San Mungo y Hogsmeade, así conseguiremos debilitar al Ministerio y crearemos el caos nuevamente. Ahora todos regresen a su vida, ya está todo planeado. Sólo deben esperar la señal para el ataque - Y diciendo esto último, la mujer se desapareció frente a todos.

 _ **Unas horas después, en París…**_

Draco se encontraba descansando en su habitación del hotel. Desde la firma del contrato que no podía sacarse a esa mujer de la cabeza. Jane Leblanc. Hermosa, sin duda. Imponente, también. No comprendía por qué se sentía tan impresionado por ella. Él aún amaba a Hermione y no perdía las esperanzas de encontrarla y explicarle todo lo que había pasado, para por fin, comenzar una vida juntos. No había un día que no la pensara, que no la extrañara. Cada mañana se despertaba con la imagen de su rostro sonriente en mente. De pronto alguien golpeó su puerta.

\- Draco, soy yo, Astoria

\- Un momento Astoria, ya abro - dijo hastiado mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. La rubia aún lo lograba entender que jamás llegaría a algo con él.

\- Buenos días querido – Saludó mientras lo besaba en la comisura de los labios

\- Buenos días Astoria – dijo molesto el rubio - Dime que te trae por aquí para que puedas largarte de una vez.

\- Por Merlín Draco, no puedes ser amable, aunque sea unos minutos… sabes que lo podríamos pasar muy bien juntos, si quisieras. ¿No recuerdas cómo nos divertíamos en Hogwarts? – Decía coquetamente la rubia mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda.

\- ¡Ya basta Astoria! – Exclamó el rubio pasando las manos por su cabello, en un claro gesto de desesperación – ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes amor propio?! … Te he rechazado de todas las formas posibles y aún no logras entenderlo – los ojos de la rubia se volvieron vidriosos - Amo a alguien más Astoria

\- ¡Claaro Draco! Amas a la maldita sangre sucia que te abandonó. ¿Has pensado que quizás ella ya no te ame?... ¿que quizás ya rehízo su vida?, y ¿quién sabe? Podría incluso estar con alguien más. Alguien mejor que tú Draco. ¡Alguien que jamás la haya maltratado como lo hiciste tú en la escuela, alguien que jamás le haya puesto los cuernos, ¡alguien que jamás haya sido un asqueroso mortífago!

\- ¡Ya vete Astoria! ¡Veté o me olvidaré de que mi madre me educó como un caballero! – Gritaba el rubio enfurecido - ¡Vete de una vez!

\- Bueno, hasta luego querido, nos vemos esta noche para la fiesta de Leblanc – Dijo calmada, retirándose de la habitación y dejando a Draco solo con sus demonios.

El slytherin cerró la puerta de un golpe seco, y se dejó caer derrotado hasta el piso. Pasó las manos por su rostro, irritado. Sabía que no había sido la mejor persona del mundo, pero Hermione llegó su vida para convertirlo en alguien mejor, para reparar su alma dañada y mostrarle que, a pesar de su pasado, sí tenía derecho a ser feliz. Y no sólo lo hizo con él, también lo hizo con sus amigos, con Pansy y Blaise, quienes lo habían disculpado con el tiempo, pero jamás quisieron tocar con él el tema de la castaña. Sabía que sus amigos debían tener conocimiento del paradero de Hermione, y que sufrían con él la falta de su amiga. Sin embargo, decidió respetar el juramento de lealtad que tenían con la castaña, y no volver a preguntar. Decidió que saldría a caminar por las calles de París. Eso lo relajaría. Además, debía comprar su traje para la fiesta de esa noche.

Llegó a una elegante tienda de diseñador, y decidió ingresar. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, buscando un traje digno de un Malfoy notó cómo algunas vendedoras corrían de un lado a otro y murmuraban algo sobre una persona importante visitando la tienda. No le sorprendía, ya que así reaccionaban las personas cuando él ingresaba a alguna tienda de Londres. Siguió paseando por los pasillos, hasta que se decidió por dos trajes de la mejor calidad y caminó hacia los probadores. Terminaba de abotonar la camisa cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe seguido de unos quejidos femeninos al otro lado del pasillo, en el probador de damas. Como un caballero al rescate, salió rápidamente de su cubículo y se dirigió al otro lado del pasillo.

\- Ejem… - Carraspeó aclarando su garganta – ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – Preguntó mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta del probador.

\- ¡Oh! La verdad es que no, me he enredado en la tela de un aparatoso vestido y creo que mi tobillo se ha torcido… Podría entrar y ayudarme, por favor – Por un momento esa voz le recordó a Hermione, pero sabía que su castaña era dueña de una sencillez que jamás la haría entrar a esos lugares.

\- ¡Oh! Está bien, la ayudaré – Grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, aunque como buen slytherin, lo disimuló a la perfección - Jajajajaja… ¡Vaya Leblanc! Es cierto que todas las mujeres caen rendidas a mis pies, pero jamás imagine que a usted le llevara tan poco tiempo – Dijo mientras tomaba a la chica en sus brazos y la sentaba en un sillón cercano.

\- Pffff… ¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó la castaña, nerviosa y ruborizada al mismo tiempo – ¿Podría tener peor suerte que encontrarme con usted en una situación como esta? – Preguntó exaltada la castaña – Maldito hurón ególatra – Comentó en un murmullo que el rubio no alcanzó a oír.

\- Vamos Leblanc – Dijo con voz grave acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la chica – Siempre es un placer encontrarse conmigo – dijo cerca de su oído con voz seductora.

La castaña, nerviosa, no lograba reaccionar. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y un ligero rubor comenzó a cubrir sus mejillas. Y es que no podía negarlo, por mucho que proclamara a los cuatro vientos la inseguridad de sus sentimientos, sabía que lo seguía amando tanto o más que el primer día, y esta situación no hacía más que ponerla en evidencia. Por su parte, el rubio la observaba con atención, admiró con sorpresa el sonrojo en sus mejillas – Adorable – pensó. Le recordaba tanto a su castaña – Podría besarla en este instante – Se dijo a sí mismo. Por su parte, Hermione no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos – Plata líquida – se dijo. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento pasó, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, lentamente hasta quedar a centímetros. De pronto, una de las vendedoras que venía con más vestidos interrumpió el momento, y los chicos se alejaron rápidamente, como si se repelieran mutuamente.

\- Bueno Leblanc, yo me retiro. Espero que dejes de ser tan torpe y que lo de tu tobillo no sea más que una torcedura – Dijo alzando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa burlona – Será un placer verte esta noche en tu fiesta, y si me aceptas un consejo… el rojo es tu color. Con permiso.

\- Desde luego para mí no será un placer verte otra vez Malfoy, adiós.

Y tras lanzar una última carcajada, el rubio salió de allí, sin perder la elegancia de su caminar aristocrático.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Leblanc? – Preguntó una risueña jovencita

\- Oh sí, sólo fue una caída sin importancia. Por favor, deme el vestido rojo, creo que después de todo me lo probaré – Pidió la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y así transcurrieron las horas hasta caer la tarde. En una inmensa mansión, las dos mujeres Leblanc terminaban de alistarse para la fiesta de esa noche.

\- ¡Oh Hermione! Te ves hermosa, cariño – Dijo Charlotte a su nieta, de forma dulce.

\- ¿Eeeh? – Contestó una distraída castaña

\- Desde la mañana que te noto algo distraída, querida, ¿quieres contarle a esta vieja lo que te tiene así?

\- Es Draco, abuelita. De verdad creí que mis sentimientos por él, estaban sepultados. Pero luego del día de la firma, y de habérmelo encontrado accidentalmente esta mañana, todos esos sentimientos volvieron a mí como un caudal. Y lo peor de todo, es que Draco se siente atraído por Jane Leblanc… ¡Por Morgana, abuela! Hoy estuve a punto de besarlo – Declaraba confundida la castaña.

\- No es Jane quien le atrae, pequeña. Es Hermione Granger, eres tú. Sigues siendo tú, con unos ligeros cambios, pero nunca lo suficiente para ocultarte a su amor. Es su corazón quien te reclama, aunque su mente aún no lo sepa.

\- ¡Vamos abuela! Sabes que Draco nunca me amó, que todo fue una mentira. No puede ser que su corazón me reclame porque en él no hay amor por mí.

\- Hermione, eres tan testaruda como él. Sólo espero que sepas abrir los ojos en el momento correcto, por ti… y por Helena.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Helena en esta situación, abuelita? – Preguntó a la defensiva, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería la mujer.

\- Lo sabes querida, pronto cumplirá un año y tendrás que hacer la ceremonia de los lazos mágicos. El tiempo se te agota, princesa, sabes que debes decirle a Draco la verdad, necesitamos de su núcleo mágico para dar protección a nuestra pequeña Helena.

\- Lo sé abuelita, lo sé – Concluyó Hermione, con preocupación.

 _ **Más tarde, en el salón de eventos de la Mansión Leblanc**_

Por fin había dado inicio la fiesta de celebración de los 50 años del conglomerado Leblanc. Allí se encontraban los cientos de invitados disfrutando de una magnifica velada, cuando Charlotte y Jane Leblanc los interrumpieron, subiendo al escenario, para agradecerles a todos su presencia y brindarles una cálida bienvenida. En ese momento fue cuando Draco la vio y se quedó inmóvil ante la visión que tenía frente a él; Jane lucía realmente radiante. Llevaba un vestido rojo ceñido hasta su cintura, desde donde caía libremente acariciando sus piernas. Su maquillaje era suave y su cabello iba recogido en un moño simple que dejaba admirar su níveo cuello y hermosas facciones. Todo a juego con unos aretes de diamantes que a Draco le pareció haberlos visto antes. No podía explicarlo, pero de un momento a otro sintió como su boca se secó y sus latidos se aceleraban. No lo entendía, era todo tan extraño. Allí estaba, admirando la belleza de esa mujer, y al mismo tiempo era Hermione quien no podía salir de sus pensamientos. Quizás se estaba volviendo loco – Después de todo, no sería tan raro habiendo tenido a la loca de Bellatrix en la familia – Se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Por favor, Draco. Compórtate – Dijo su padre, a su lado – Leblanc es nuestra socia, y no quiero que arruines nuestros negocios porque no puedes evitar correr detrás de una falda.

\- Lo siento padre, saldré a tomar un poco de aire – Dijo molesto, retirándose del salón.

Caminó hacia un balcón lejano, perdido entre sus pensamientos. Cuán confundido estaba. Sabía y sentía que amaba a Hermione, pero su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada con Jane Leblanc. Cuando la tenía al frente, era como si fuese a Hermione a quien estuviera viendo, y eso, revolucionaba todos sus sentidos. Iba tan ensimismado que, al llegar al balcón, no se dio cuenta que ya había alguien más apoyada en la baranda.

\- ¿Tampoco le agradan las aglomeraciones de gente, señor Malfoy? – Oyó preguntar a una suave voz – Sólo deseo que esta fiesta termine pronto – dijo Hermione esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Draco sólo se acercó, y se paró a su lado, mientras se apoyaba en la baranda y observaba el cielo.

\- La verdad Leblanc, es que sólo me sentí un poco indispuesto y decidí salir por un poco de aire.

\- ¡Oh! Creí que eso sólo nos pasaba a las mujeres, Malfoy – Dijo divertida la castaña. El rubio sólo se giró a mirarla con un gesto que no supo descifrar.

\- Bueno, Leblanc, es nuestro lado femenino que, a veces, se manifiesta – Hermione no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas y Draco la observó, primero ofendido, para luego unirse a sus risas hasta que de pronto se hizo el silencio y se observaron atentamente - Esta noche estás arrebatadoramente hermosa, Leblanc. Te dije que el rojo era tu color – Y diciendo esto, se acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros quedaron a centímetros. Draco puso una mano en su brazo y la otra en su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué hace, señor Malfoy? – Preguntó Hermione tratando de parecer segura, aunque sus piernas ya temblaban de los nervios.

\- Lo que quiero hacer desde que entraste hace unos días a tu sala de reuniones – Y diciendo esto último, la besó. Partió como un beso tierno, y luego más pasional para terminar en un beso necesitado. Fue como si miles de fuegos artificiales hubieran estallado en ese momento. Draco sintió como una corriente inexplicable bajaba por su espalda, mientras ella ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acariciaba su cabello. El rubio sólo cerró sus ojos, y se dejó llevar por el momento. Y entonces, fue cuando todos sus sentidos se activaron, cuando su mente se sincronizó con su corazón y por fin lo entendió todo - ¡Es ella!... ¡Por Salazar! Es Hermione. Sus besos saben a chocolate y su cabello a vainilla – Pensaba mientras comenzaba a faltarle el aire – Qué idiota eres Draco, siempre ha sido ella, sólo había que saber mirar – Se reprendió mentalmente.

Para desgracia de ambos, necesitaban aire para respirar por lo que tuvieron que concluir el beso, aunque el rubio la tomó de la cintura y se negó a soltarla. Se acercó a su oído, y le habló con voz seductora – ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensabas esconderte de mí, princesa? – y murmurando un conjuro no verbal, hizo desaparecer los efectos del hechizo con el que Hermione había hecho algunos cambios en su físico. Luego, cerrando sus ojos, juntó su frente con la de ella, aspirando ese aroma que tanto había extrañado – No dejaré que vuelvas a escapar otra vez, Mione – Y allí, en ese balcón, bajo el cielo estrellado de París, nuevamente la besó como si no hubiera un mañana.


	13. Chapter 13: La princesa de papá

Luego del "incidente" con Draco, y después de realizar nuevamente el hechizo para recuperar su apariencia como Jane, Hermione pidió al rubio que le permitiera terminar con su compromiso en la fiesta, y apenas ésta terminara, se reunirían a hablar de todo lo ocurrido.

\- Te noto nerviosa, pequeña. ¿Algo que quieras contarle a esta vieja? – Preguntó pícaramente Charlotte, ya que había sido mudo testigo del encuentro entre la castaña y el rubio. Claro, lo que nadie sabía es que otro par de ojos, también habían estado atentos en todo momento a lo ocurrido y que, previendo un cambio de planes, corrió a enviar una lechuza a Londres.

\- La verdad es que sí, abuelita – Decía una pensativa Hermione, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus labios – Pero lo hablaremos luego, antes quiero terminar con el compromiso de esta fiesta – Concluyó la castaña, mientras recobraba su postura.

Mientras, en otro extremo del salón, Draco no podía en sí de alegría, por fin había encontrado a su ratona, y esta vez no la dejaría ir.

\- ¿Cómo estás querido Draquin? – Saludaba una atractiva Astoria, mientras bebía el champagne de su copa.

\- ¿Por qué no te buscas un pobre iluso que requiera de tus servicios y me dejas en paz de una vez, Astoria?

\- Pero qué sensible, Draquin – Y dedicándole una mueca burlona, se retiró del salón.

El rubio sólo rodó los ojos, y luego los dirigió hacia Hermione. Tan intensa fue su mirada, que la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Un rato después, Draco recibió una pequeña mariposa de papel, con un escueto mensaje: _**En una hora, en mi despacho de la mansión. Winnie, la elfa de mi abuela, te buscará y te llevará allí.**_ El rubio sólo esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, logrando contener toda su ansiedad en una mueca.

 _ **Casi una hora después, en el despacho de la Mansión Leblanc**_

\- ¡No sé qué hacer Theo! Draco ya sabe la verdad… sabe que soy la maldita sangre sucia que un día odió. Y Merlín… debo decirle sobre la existencia de mi pequeña Helena – Decía una angustiada Hermione.

\- ¡Alto ahí Hermione! Jamás…jamás vuelvas a tratarte así – Decía un molesto Theo – Eres una hija de muggles, sí, pero que no se te olvidé que también eres heroína de guerra, y una de las brujas más poderosas e inteligentes desde Rowena – Concluyó suavemente, mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- ¿Y de qué me sirvió todo eso Theo? ¿Ehh? ¿De qué me sirvió, si no fui capaz de proteger a mis padres? – Decía la castaña, casi en un susurro, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso, princesa. No tenías cómo saber de ese ataque, ¡no podías evitarlo Mione! – Y con esto último, se acercó lentamente a la chica, y la envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante y lleno de cariño. En ese abrazo trató de decirle tantas cosas, que la amaba, que siempre estaría ahí para protegerla, que sin importar cuáles fueran sus caminos, y quienes estuvieran en ellos, ella siempre ocuparía el lugar más especial de su corazón.

\- No sé qué habría hecho si no estuvieras a mi lado Theo – Decía la castaña mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Cómo le hubiera gustado amarlo, y darle la oportunidad que se merecía. Pero ella no era una mujer egoísta, y muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que jamás dejaría de amar a Draco, por lo que no podía condenar a su querido amigo a una vida sin amor – Gracias por todo serpiente – Dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa. Y aún abrazados, besó la mejilla de Theo, en señal de despedida.

\- ¡Ejem! ¡Ejem! ¡Maravilloso espectáculo Leblanc! – Exclamó una voz ronca y llena de veneno por los celos – Por lo visto Daphne siempre tuvo razón…

\- ¡Theo! – Exclamó la castaña, nerviosa, al ver que su amigo golpeaba al rubio con fuerza

\- ¡No me digas nada Mione! Este idiota estuvo a punto de insultarte una vez más, se lo merecía – Exclamaba un rabioso Theo. El rubio sólo lo observaba con rabia mientras sobaba su golpeado pómulo – Mejor me retiro antes de que esto se salga de control. Confío en que puedes contenerlo, pequeña – Le dijo en un susurro – Hasta pronto – Dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa – Malfoy – Dijo serio, en señal de despedida, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

\- ¡Theo! – Llamó la castaña, antes que el chico se retirara de la habitación – Recuerda que mañana tenemos una reunión importante. Necesito que tengas a primera hora los documentos que te solicité, por favor.

\- Todo está listo Jane, mañana a primera hora será – Concluyó, saliendo de la estancia.

\- Maldito Nott – Decía un enfadado rubio.

\- Mira Malfoy – Comenzó una molesta castaña – Si te cité aquí fue para aclarar las cosas y conversar sobre un tema importante, pero por lo visto, no has cambiado mucho. Sigues siendo el mismo celoso e impulsivo de siempre, aunque claro, en este caso no tienes motivos para ello, dado que tú y yo no somos nada – Dijo fríamente la chica, mientras el rubio sentía el golpe en su interior - Theo sólo es mi amigo, al igual que Harry, Ron y Blaise. Ha estado conmigo desde siempre, y jamás ha dejado de brindarme su apoyo y amistad sincera. Si no puedes entenderlo, es tu problema – Cómo amaba esa vena griffindor de su leona, pensaba Draco, mientras la oía hablar, al mismo tiempo que se reprendía mentalmente por lo ocurrido, pero es que cuando se trataba de ella, no podía contenerse. No podía siquiera pensar en que otro hombre pudiera poner sus manos sobre ella u obtener sus besos – ¿Y bien? ¿Hablaremos de una vez o sólo te quedarás ahí parado?

\- Vaya Granger, veo que aún haces honor a tu casa - Hermione sólo rodó los ojos.

\- Tic tac.. tic tac… se me agota la paciencia, Malfoy – Decía una empoderada castaña, aunque por dentro se sentía tan nerviosa, como la primera vez que la besó.

\- Bien, bien… por favor, perdóname Hermione – Rogaba el rubio, con aflicción, mientras pasaba una mano, por su cabello – No pude controlarme, y cuando los vi ahí abrazados, sólo dejé que las palabras escaparan solas – ¿Me perdonarás ratona? – Preguntó tomando su mano, acariciándola suavemente. Por un momento, fue como si la castaña se desconectara completamente de su entorno y sólo podía observar esos ojos grises. De pronto, estuvieron a punto de besarse nuevamente, pero la razón de la Hermione, salida de no sabe dónde, la obligó a alejarse del rubio. Necesitaba pensar con claridad. Draco sólo sonrío para sus adentros.

\- De verdad que no logro entenderte, Draco. Me engañaste con Astoria, dejando claro con tus actos, que no me amabas – Decía una melancólica castaña – De verdad que no te pega para nada el papel de novio celoso – y tomando aire, prosiguió – Insisto…Tú y yo ya no somos nada…

\- ¡No Hermione! – Exclamó el rubio con prepotencia – No digas eso cuando acabas de responder a mis besos – Hermione no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había acercado tanto, hasta tenerlo sólo a unos centímetros. Tenía que decir pronto lo que debía para terminar con esa conversación. Cuando Draco estaba cerca, sus sentidos perdían la orientación.

\- Jane – Dijo ella, escuetamente – Jane Leblanc, Draco. Hermione quedó enterrada en Londres y no se moverá de allí – Decía ya más recobrada de la cercanía del rubio – En fin, si te llamé aquí, es porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero debes prometerme que conservarás la calma en todo momento - Concluyó, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, en señal de que estaba nerviosa.

\- Bien. Tú dirás, Jane – Decía con voz seductora.

\- Bien, seré directa. Necesito que unamos nuestros núcleos mágicos – Soltó sin casi respirar.

\- ¿Qué tú qué? – Preguntó contrariado el rubio – No juegues conmigo, sabes la implicancia que tiene unir tu núcleo mágico al de otro mago o bruja.

\- Por Merlín – Decía la castaña mientras se pasaba las manos por su rostro – es importante Draco… sabes que no lo pediría si no fuera realmente necesario.

\- Bueno, dame razones Hermione – Pidió con seriedad. Sabía que la ceremonia de los núcleos mágicos, era tan antigua como la magia, y sólo se utilizaba en caso de requerir una protección poderosa. Los engranajes de su mente comenzaron a funcionar con rapidez, analizando las opciones por las que Hermione querría hacer algo así. Sólo una posibilidad llegaba a su mente, pero deseaba pasarla por alto. Ella no sería capaz de esconder algo tan importante ¿o sí?

\- Bien – Continuó Hermione, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para lo que vendría - Necesito que conozcas a alguien, acompáñame por favor.

Y diciendo esto último, salió del despacho, seguida de cerca por el rubio, quien observaba todo con curiosidad, sin dejar de maravillarse por la elegancia de la mansión, claro que ocultando perfectamente sus emociones. Jamás dejaría de ser un Malfoy y como tal sabía esconder perfectamente sus sentimietos, excepto ante ella; todo era diferente con ella, porque con Hermione podía ser él, sin caretas. Por ella peleaba día a día por convertirse en una mejor versión de sí mismo. De pronto, observó la espalda de la castaña, sus rizos que caían libremente sobre su espalda, sus formas, su caminar, toda ella. La amaba. Tanto que dolía, malditas fueran las Greengass y todas sus maquinaciones…pero debía resistir, estaba a punto de descubrir algo grande. Tal como la castaña, siempre sospechó que la muerte de los señores Granger, no fue al azar, que había algo más cociéndose entre los adoradores de Voldemort que aún pululaban por ahí, ocultos en las sombras, esperando el momento preciso para atacar, y de una u otra forma, presentía que la familia Greengass estaba involucrada de alguna manera. De pronto, el llanto de lo que creyó, era un bebé, lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, y la idea que hace unos minutos atrás, había considerado una locura, se hacía cada vez más probable. Unos pasos más allá, Hermione se detuvo junto a una puerta rosa. La chica ingresó al cuarto, y él la siguió. Dentro se encontraba Charlotte Leblanc, meciendo en sus brazos a un pequeño bulto rosa.

\- Buenas noches abuela, nos dejas un momento, por favor – Dijo la castaña, nerviosa.

\- Claro princesa. Ten a la pequeña Helena. Al parecer te ha estado esperando, porque no ha querido dormirse – Dijo la anciana mientras depositaba a la pequeña en brazos de su madre, con toda la dulzura y suavidad posibles – Señor Malfoy, hasta pronto.

\- Hasta pronto madame Leblanc – Contestó educadamente el rubio.

\- Draco…yo.. mmm… la persona a la que quiero que conozcas es… es…

\- ¡Deja ya de balbucear Jane! – Dijo fríamente el rubio – y dime de una vez lo que me has estado ocultando todo este tiempo – Continuó mientras observaba al pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Y en ese momento lo supo, lo sintió, y su corazón estalló de alegría, aunque su rostro permaneció serio, sin mostrar rastros del cumulo de sentimientos que amenazaban por desbordarlo.

\- Draco.. yo.. quiero que conozcas a la pequeña Helena, tu hija – y diciendo esto, bajó la cobija de la niña, dejando al descubierto un hermoso y rosado rostro de unos inmensos ojos grises. Para Draco el tiempo se detuvo, sólo podía admirar a la pequeña niña que lo observaba como estudiándolo, para luego obsequiarlo con una gran sonrisa, y finalmente estirar sus bracitos hacia el nuevo visitante.

\- Quiere que la cargues – Dijo Hermione, mientras acercaba a Helena hacia su padre, con una mezcla inexplicable de sentimientos.

\- Es mi hija… es … es maravillosa, Hermione – Decía el rubio, mientras miraba embelesado a la pequeña – Ven aquí pequeña Helena – Habló a la bebé mientras la cogía entre sus brazos – Soy tu papi, sí lo soy, y tú eres mi princesita – Le dijo, iluminando la sala con la sonrisa más sincera que haya mostrado jamás, mientras la niña tomaba uno de sus dedos con sus manitos. En ese momento, el rubio supo que, desde ese instante, esas manitos no sólo sostenían su dedo, sino que sostenían también su vida entera.


	14. Chapter 14: Las razones de Jane

Draco siempre se supo guapo, un caballero, educado en los más altos preceptos de la realeza mágica. Dueño de una riqueza monetaria que incluso la misma reina de Inglaterra envidiaría, aún a pesar de todo lo que su familia debió desembolsar para sortear Azkabán luego de la guerra. Inteligente. Bueno en el quiditch y en los negocios. Y ahora, con Helena en sus brazos, todo carecía de importancia. Todo eso desaparecía para llenar su alma de un amor puro e incondicional.

Tenía una hija. Sí, una hija con Hermione. Una hija fruto del amor inmenso que aún sentía por ella. Para qué negarlo. Su corazón, y su cuerpo sólo respondían a ella. Siempre a ella.

\- Draco, ¿podemos hablar? - Preguntó una cautelosa Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Hablaremos Jane – Dijo con frialdad, mudando su rostro a una mueca, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a adquirir un brillo de furia – Tú hablarás – Continuaba mientras acostaba a una dormida Helena en su pequeña cuna – Tú, Jane Leblanc, me hablarás y me explicarás por qué me mantuviste todo este tiempo, lejos de mi hija. Y espero Leblanc, que tus explicaciones sean satisfactorias, porque no me tentaré el corazón para usar todos los recursos que estén a mi alcance con tal de recuperarla y alejarla de ti si es necesario – Dijo arrastrando cada una de sus palabras, buscando dañarla, como ella lo había hecho con él, negándole a su princesa. La seguía amando, sí. Pero no podía perdonarla tan fácilmente por esconderle algo tan importante.

\- ¡Alto ahí Malfoy! - Exclamó la chica, que lejos de mostrarse temerosa de lo que Draco pudiera hacer, sacó a relucir toda la fuerza de su carácter – Que te quede claro que, no permitiré que me amenaces con quitarme a mi hija. No olvides que soy una Leblanc, y no querrás saber los alcances que mi apellido y mi dinero pueden lograr - El rubio la miró sorprendido. Esa mujer que se paraba ante él, era muy diferente a la antigua Granger – Sé que cometí un error imperdonable en ocultarte a Helena, pero no me arrepiento. Y si tuviera que volver a hacer lo mismo con tal de asegurar la protección de mi pequeña, lo haría mil veces. Puedes odiarme, después de todo no sería nada nuevo – El rubio quiso replicar, pero ella no lo permitió y continuó con su monologo – Puedes decidir no perdonarme jamás, puedo vivir con eso. Pero no creas que rogaré tu perdón o viviré como ánima en pena por haber perdido tu buen trato. Los dos podemos jugar el mismo juego, Malfoy. No eres el único poderoso aquí.

\- Vaya Leblanc, veo que el poder terminó corrompiendo a la dulce Griffindor – Interrumpió el rubio, con ironía. No podía creer que esa mujer frente a él, fuera su Hermione.

\- ¡A la mierda lo que pienses, Malfoy! - Exclamó la chica, perdiendo la compostura. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana. Observó la noche estrellada, y el recuerdo de sus padres llegó a ella, tranquilizándola. Suspiró y se giró hacia Draco – El día que fui a verte a tu oficina y te encontré con Astoria, tuve un encuentro con tu madrastra. Fue un tanto violento, y las cosas terminaron saliéndose de control. No le habría dado mayor importancia, si ella no hubiese hablado de una forma extraña sobre mis padres y su seguridad. Ese mismo día fue cuando esos malditos puristas atacaron el barrio muggle donde ellos vivían. El resultado del ataque ya lo conoces. Estaba segura de que, de una u otra forma, la maldita Daphne estuvo involucrada. No tengo pruebas Malfoy, pero tengo la certeza de que fue así. Ese mismo día, mientras me reponía en mi habitación, después de haber recibido la noticia por lo de mis padres, una lechuza se posó en mi ventana con un sobre a mi nombre. Era una amenaza Draco, en esa carta me juraban que sabían sobre mi embarazo y que no tardarían en ir por mí y mi bebé, haciéndome saber al mismo tiempo, que eran también los autores del atentado. La carta venía acompañada de un sinfín de fotos mías, fotos con mis padres, fotos mías yendo a mis consultas con el medimago, fotos mías y de Pansy paseando por el parque, fotos mías dentro de mi departamento, fotos mías mientras entraba al Ministerio. Jamás se lo dije a los chicos. Si sólo se hubiese tratado de mí, me habría quedado en Londres y hubiese planeado alguna estrategia para descubrirlos y atraparlos, pero esta vez, estaba mi bebe, y por ella debía actuar con cautela y planificar cada paso a seguir. Luego vino la proposición de mi abuela para hacerme cargo del negocio familiar y no lo pensé dos veces.

\- ¡Pudiste haberme buscado Hermione!

\- Jajajaja – Rio irónica – No me bromees Malfoy – Para el rubio, no pasaba desapercibo que ella no lo llamaba por su nombre, y eso le dolía – ¿Cómo pretendías que fuera corriendo a los brazos del hombre que acababa de engañarme? Ese día te iba a dar la noticia sobre Helena ¿sabes?

\- Yo no te engañé Hemione.

\- La verdad, es que eso poco importa ahora. Como dije antes, tú y yo ya no somos nada. Y si estás aquí, es sólo porque necesito que me ayudes a proteger a Helena. Soy su madre y no permitiré que nada la dañe, y sé que tú tampoco lo harás, pero si algo llegase a pasarnos en algún momento, ella quedaría totalmente desprotegida – Dijo con desesperación.

\- Y por eso necesitas que unamos nuestros lazos mágicos, ¿no es así? Quieres asegurar la protección de Helena hasta que ella sea capaz de protegerse con su propia magia – Dijo el rubio, entendiendo las intenciones de la chica.

\- Así es Malfoy.

\- Bien Hermione, lo haremos – Ella no pasaba por alto, que él volvía a llamarla por su nombre – No puedo odiarla por querer proteger a nuestra hija – Pensaba el rubio mientras la observaba con una mirada indescifrable.

\- Muy bien Malfoy, efectuaremos la ceremonia mañana, antes de que me vaya a mi reunión con Theo – el rubio sintió una pequeña punzada de celos – Ahora que conoces la existencia de Helena, puedes estar cerca de ella cuanto quieras, sin restricciones. Puedes visitarla cada vez que lo desees. Sólo te pido que me avises con anticipación cada una de tus visitas para no estar presente – Concluyó con frialdad. Si sus palabras molestaron a Draco, éste lo supo ocultar perfectamente – La mansión tiene hechizos protectores y no permite aparecerse o desaparecerse de ella a nadie que no sea de la familia. Si gustas puedes pasar la noche aquí y mañana regresar a tu hotel. Mañana hablaré con mi abuela, para que modifique el hechizo de protección y así puedas aparecerte en la mansión, sin problemas.

\- Gracias Granger, pasaré la noche aquí, y mañana luego de la ceremonia del vínculo mágico, me retiraré a mi hotel.

\- Está bien, le pediré a nuestra elfina que te acompañe hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes – Y diciendo esto último, y luego de darle un dulce beso de buenas noches a su pequeña, salió del cuarto dejando a Draco en compañía Helena, y con un torbellino de sentimientos dentro de sí.

¿En qué momento se había complicado todo? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió arrinconar a Astoria el mismo día que sabía que Hermione lo visitaría? Sólo Merlín sabe el asco que sintió al tener que tocar a otra mujer que no fuera su castaña, y toda la fuerza de voluntad que debió emplear para volver a denigrarla con sus palabras. Pero es que cuando la elfina de los Greengass llegó a su casa para advertirlo de todo, se desesperó a tal punto, que el miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle a Hermione lo cegó completamente y lo hizo actuar sin pensar. Esa mujer que acababa de tener frente a él, era fruto de todo el daño que le habían provocado. Sólo esperaba poder recuperar algún día a su Hermione. Se giró a observar la pequeña cuna con su hija dentro. La admiró embelesado, y se juró protegerla siempre. Silenciosamente, le prometió una familia feliz. Y sonriendo con ternura, mientras observaba a la pequeña, se prometió recuperar el amor de Hermione. Dejaría de ser un Malfoy si no lograba conquistarla otra vez. Él la amaba y juntos debían proteger a su pequeña. No había otro lugar en el mundo en el que Hermione pudiera estar, que no fuera a su lado.

La noche pasó rápidamente, y sin dilatar más la situación, en el hermoso jardín de la mansión Le Blanc, se realizó la ceremonia de la vinculación de sus núcleos mágicos, con Charlotte Leblanc y Luna Lovegood como testigos. Hermione sintió cierta tranquilidad al saber que desde ahora su hija estaría protegida.

\- Muchas gracias Malfoy – Se dirigió al rubio, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No me agradezcas ratona, también se trata de mi hija.

\- Bueno, ahora debo retirarme a mi reunión con Theo, si gustas puedes quedarte con Helena. Mi abuela los acompañará – Dijo ella, retomando su posición distante – Y Malfoy… te agradecería que no vuelvas a llamarme ni ratona, ni Mione, ni de ninguna forma que no sea Jane, o Leblanc… como sea más cómodo para ti. Adiós – Y diciendo esto último, se desapareció hacia la casa de Theo.

\- Sabes que Hermione aún te ama ¿verdad, Draco? – Le dijo Luna, sorprendiéndolo – Sólo debes hacer que ella vuelva, y se olvide de Jane.

\- No lo sé Lovegood, no lo sé – Decía pensativo el rubio, mientras observaba el punto desde el que la castaña había desaparecido.

\- No debes saberlo, Draco. Debes sentirlo… aquí – Decía la rubia, mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho – Hermione ha pasado por mucho, y eso la ha llevado a convertirse en alguien que no es. Todos la extrañamos, ¿sabes?... y sabemos que, si hay una persona capaz de traerla de regreso, eres tú. Imagino que tendrás mucho que hacer esta mañana Draco, por lo que me quedaré aquí para ayudar a la señora Charlotte con el cuidado de Helena – Y justo cuando el rubio iba a replicar, la chica continuó - Hermione también tendrá mucho que hacer hoy… al parecer, su reunión con Theo es muy importante – Dijo pensativa – ¿Conoces la casa de Nott aquí en Francia, Draco? Es un hermoso pent house ubicado en el último piso del edificio corporativo de los Le Blanc. Deberías conocerlo algún día – Y diciendo esto último, se dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión.

\- Eres una buena amiga Luna – Murmuró el rubio, mientras la veía alejarse. Y con la resolución en su mirada, caminó hacia la salida de la mansión, con un destino claro: La casa de Theodore Nott.


End file.
